Talk Dirty to Me
by far-to-jaded
Summary: UPDATED 1/9! Edward and Bella find new ways to connect and learn the power of talking out their fantasies. AU-AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Is In The Airwaves  
(NC-17)  
**

_Disclaimer: Not mine. No characters or music mentioned are mine. I own nothing!  
_

Edward Cullen shivered as he climbed into his huge bed alone. It had been a long day at the hospital and he was exhausted. He'd been invited out with Emmett and Jasper and their girlfriends, but he'd politely declined, knowing he'd be awful company feeling as tired as he did. He didn't often work Saturdays, but one of his fellow doctors had the weekend off because he was getting married and Edward had agreed to cover his weekend shift as a wedding present. And naturally, it had been one of the busiest days in recent memory. He'd managed to save several lives, but lost a young woman with a promising future ahead of her. He'd come to accept the good with the bad, but it still took a toll. Right now though, all he wanted to do was forget.

Reaching over, he flipped the radio on, hoping that somewhere tonight a radio station would sense his mood and play something fitting it. Usually, he would choose a classical or jazz station, the music soothing and relaxing. But tonight, despite being exhausted, neither genre appealed. He supposed he could plug in his iPod, but the thought of getting up to get it, or one of his various CDs seemed too much effort. Besides, he never usually listened to the radio. Maybe something tonight would surprise him.

He smiled when he hit upon one of his favorite rock songs. Not many would suspect that the cultured Edward Cullen liked several of the notorious 80s hair bands, and he preferred it that way. He could only imagine what his colleagues would say if they knew the well-respected doctor and patron of the local arts scene had an affinity for Bon Jovi and Guns 'n Roses. His family and friends knew he had eclectic taste in music, not to mention he played piano himself, but he had a feeling they would be quite surprised to find he could rock out with the best of them to Skid Row. Well, not all of them would be surprised. He smiled as he thought back to a memorable karaoke night he and Jasper had participated in back in college. Still, he settled back against his pillows with a smile and sang along with Poison's "Unskinny Bop" as he started browsing the latest medical journal.

He barely registered when the song had ended, immersed as he was in an article on gene therapy. Which was probably why the sensual voice that flowed through the speaker drew his attention like a lightening bolt.

_"Hello all you late-night listeners. That was a special favorite of mine, "Unskinny Bop" by Poison. And if you don't know what that song really is about, I'm not going to tell you. But if you do- give me a call and tell me when and where you figured it out."  
_  
The words were followed by a husky chuckle that had his blood pumping and his body hardening. He'd never heard this DJ before. It wasn't as if she had a voice you could forget. Still, something about the voice was very familiar, although he couldn't quite place it. All he knew was that it had been a long time since a voice had had that affect on him. Shifting to alleviate the sudden tightness in his pajama pants, he set the journal aside and turned the volume up a bit as the sensual voice crooned on.

_"So all you lovers out there tonight- it's past midnight and time for all those hidden fantasies to surface. Everything you dream about doing but can't quite face in the harsh light of day- is now possible. Do you want romance? Seduction? Animalistic passion? Whatever your fantasy, whatever your dream, now is the time it becomes possible. Lost in the shadows of the night, you're free to be at your wildest."  
_

Edward couldn't hold back a groan as his mind immediately began to picture some of his more illicit fantasies. Not to his surprise, they featured a doe-eyed brunette with the smile of an angel and the body of a temptress. Not that she saw herself that way, but he sure as hell did. He shifted against the covers drawn over him as he swelled at the imagined sensation of her lips surrounding him, taking him deep in her throat. In this fantasy, she was on her knees before him as he sat behind his desk. Her small hands were stroking his thighs as her mouth continued its sweet torture.

His hand slid down his stomach and slipped into his pants. Grasping himself in one smooth motion he moaned as his hand became hers. He stroked his hard flesh, quickly establishing a rhythm as he pictured her mouth closing around him. The heated wetness of her mouth as she took him deep in her throat, brought him to an almost violent frenzy. He could feel release nearing and with a harsh cry of her name he spiraled over the edge.

"Bella!"

His release came in spurts, coating his hand and stomach with hot, sticky fluid. Struggling to return to the present, he could hear her whispering naughty things in his ear. His eyes shot open as he suddenly realized what his mind had been trying to tell him since he'd turned on the radio.

"Bella?" he called out her name again, this time in confusion as he turned back to the radio and punched up the volume, unwilling to believe she was the owner of the sensual voice that had him so turned on. Not that Bella herself couldn't turn him on in a heartbeat, but if he'd heard her speak like that to him…

Unfortunately, the voice was gone and the music had resumed. Sighing, he slid back the sheets and walked over to his dresser to find another pair of pajama pants while a quick trip to the bathroom cleaned up the mess he'd made of himself.

Moving quickly back to the bed, he settled under the covers and grinned in amusement at the song now playing. "Relax" was not one of his favorites, but it did seem to fit the mood the show was invoking. He wondered again if it truly was Bella or if it was simply wishful thinking on his part. Alice hadn't mentioned anything about Bella having a night job as a radio DJ—and if Alice didn't know then it probably wasn't possible. But then again, Bella had been unusually busy the past few months. Not that that was strange, she was always stressed over one thing or another as she worked on her Masters thesis while teaching high school English by day. And despite Alice and Rose constantly trying to get her out with them, she hadn't been out much lately. Not that he was one to speak, finding it hard to remember the last time he'd joined them all for dinner and drinks. Besides, the Bella Swan he knew was rather quiet and shy, and certainly not prone to talking so frankly about sex and fantasies so publicly. Hell, she usually blushed like crazy and stumbled around her words whenever anyone tried to get her to talk about her love life, or lack thereof. He thought it was extremely cute and personally, was glad to know that Bella didn't seem to have anyone special in her life.

Not that he hadn't imagined the more sensual side of her nature many nights in some of his better dreams. He'd gotten used to the fact that his erotic dreams now starred one Bella Swan. At first he'd been horrified, after all, she was his best friend's little sister, and they'd been friends since childhood. Even though he was only a year older than her, he could remember watching her grow from an awkward tomboy to a graceful young woman, always watching over her as Emmett did, much to her dismay at times as he'd done what he could to interfere in any relationship he deemed her unworthy of having. There had been a lot of those when he thought back on it, but he'd always refused to analyze why. She'd always been beautiful to him, but it wasn't until she'd moved to Chicago to do her Master's at Northwestern two years ago that he'd really realized how lovely she'd become.

It was then that the dreams had begun, and continued to intensify. By now, he'd given up on trying to fight them. It made it hard to be near Bella in real life, but he managed it because they were more often than not thrown together, as the only two single people out with their coupled friends. Not to mention she was one of only a few people he actually enjoyed being with. Still, he could count on the fact that just seeing her anymore was enough to start arousal coursing through his body.

_"You still with me lovers? Because the night is far from over and I still haven't heard from you about what you're doing with it- or for that matter- in it."  
_  
His heart began to thump as her voice flowed through the night once again. This time, he concentrated fully on trying to determine if it could indeed be the object of his fantasies.

_"If you haven't noticed, I've tried to set a certain mood tonight- for those of you who might be alone. Separated from your lover or simply dreaming about him or her- it doesn't matter in the darkness of the night. You're free to do whatever with whomever you wish. That includes yourself, for those of you wondering."  
_  
Edward swallowed hard at the low laugh that emerged at the end of the sentence. Arousal was once again coursing through his body and more and more, he was becoming positive that the seductive voice was indeed Bella's. Closing his eyes, he let her words wash over him.

_"As for me, well, I'm by myself at the moment." _His eyes opened at her words, curiosity now getting the best of him._ "You see, for those of you who've called in to ask, the man I fantasize about has no clue I'm even thinking of him like a lover. We're friends you see, but it doesn't stop my mind from imagining what it would be like with him. To feel his lips crushing mine as his touch fills me with a desire I can only imagine. To feel his body, hard against mine, worshiping me as he brings me over the edge and into ecstasy."  
_  
He began stroking himself again, unhurriedly this time as her voice flowed around him. He could not believe how aroused he was by the story she spun. Her voice was so damned sexy that he knew men listening everywhere, and probably a few women, were doing the same. And the more he heard the more certain he became it was indeed his best friend's little sister.

_"So, dear listeners, as you're enjoying the pleasures of the flesh, by your own hand or at the hands of your lover tonight, here's a little something from me, Antonia Marie, to you, to keep you in the mood. I know it's put me in one."_

As the familiar strains of "Fever" began to pour through the night air, he felt his body stiffen. Antonia Marie. The name that Bella had given the porcelain doll that his parents had brought back for her from a trip to Europe years ago. Or more precisely, the full name she'd given the doll that everyone but him knew she called Maria. And he only knew that because he'd overheard her talking to the doll one day, she couldn't have been more than 10, and when he'd asked her about it, she had said without guile, that it was her formal name, a version of his middle name and hers that only he and she could call her doll. It would be their secret. He'd thought it was cute at the time, and agreed to keep quiet, not thinking much more about it until this moment.

The voice's name was Antonia Marie and she sounded a hell of a lot like Bella. Coincidence? He didn't think so but he was going to find out.

Reaching for his phone he dialed a familiar number. Waiting impatiently for the owner to pick up, he found his eyes closing as his mind swept back into a land where Bella was begging him to take her, to fuck her like an animal. He was so lost in the fantasy he almost didn't hear the irate female voice as the line was picked up.

"Angie, I told you not to call me when I'm on air. I'm a big girl with enough knowledge and confidence to talk about this stuff on the radio. I know you're uncomfortable, but get used to it and stop these after midnight calls please? Besides, I like doing it and I intend to keep on doing it for a long, long time."

Yes, the voice was hers even if her words had not confirmed it. Edward's mind was suddenly hit with a deluge of images and thoughts. Forcing them down, he tried for a witty response. "I sincerely hope you mean what I think you mean when you say "doing it" Isabella." He was proud at the gasp he heard escape her lips at his blunt statement.

"Edward?" The panic in her voice was priceless, although the last thing he wanted was for her to feel uncomfortable around him.

"The one and only, Bella. Although I must admit, I wouldn't mind being the man you were just describing." He could imagine the way she would be biting her lower lip—a nervous habit of hers he'd picked up on years ago. The image made him even harder as he gripped himself tighter.

"In your dreams, Cullen." The words however sounded more breathless than irritated and he chose to run with the former. Assuming he could still find coherent words to string together in the midst of his arousal. All thoughts of her being his friend, and Emmett's little sister were long gone, lost in the fever of desire consuming him now.

"Every night, Bella. Over and over again." Bold he knew, but the desire was overwhelming. Not to mention the fact that she hadn't hung up on him. Knowing Bella, it was a very good sign she wasn't going to kill him tomorrow.

For a moment, he allowed himself to wonder if he were indeed the man she'd been talking about. But he knew that would be impossible. After all, in the two years they'd been living in the same town, she'd never outwardly conveyed any interest in him other than friendship. She enjoyed being with him, that was obvious, but he knew she didn't think of him as more than a friend. Plus, she'd been seeing that idiot Jake for the past few months, hadn't she? The thought of Jake being the one she was fantasizing about made him cringe. He'd never liked the guy. He wasn't good enough for Bella. But then he thought back to her words. She'd said she was alone in her fantasy, that the man she desired was her friend. It couldn't be Jake then, could it? And did that mean they weren't together? It had been a few months since they'd all gone out but still, she would have told him if they'd broken up, wouldn't she? His brain was a mush but he quickly became aware that Bella had been silent for a few minutes. "Bella?"

"How do we do it in those dreams, Edward?"

His brain came to a complete stop as her words registered. For a moment, he was sure he'd imagined her words, but the hitch of indrawn breath audible through the phone line told him he'd heard her correctly. His mind immediately went into overdrive and he was rock hard again in an instant.

"Edward—I'm waiting."

Helpless to hold back his low moan, he began stroking himself, damning the consequences as he felt the words flow from his mouth in stuttered gasps.

"You're on your knees in front of me as I sit in my desk chair. You're sucking me deep into your throat as your hands cup my balls. My hands clench in your hair, forcing you to hold still so I can fuck your mouth like I want to be fucking you."

He had to pause for breath; his release building to a level he'd never felt before. He could hear how his words were exciting her, surprised himself at how dirty his words had become and the reaction they were getting. It had everything to do with the low moans and whimpers he could hear clearly through the cell phone. His mind focused on the image of her hands, touching herself, thrusting her fingers into her body as she imagined it was him. The desire intensified as he realized that she was still in the studio and anyone could walk in and see her.

"I can feel you, Edward! Don't stop- please! The song set's almost done!"

Her frantic pleas alerted him to the fact that she must have to do another break in the next few moments. He moaned aloud at the thought of how she would sound screaming out her pleasure, screaming out his name, over the airwaves for everyone to hear. It was almost enough to make him lose it right there. But he managed to force one last stuttered phrase from his parched lips as he arched frantically into his hand.

"God, Bella, you're so good baby. Fuck- faster- deeper- that's it- So goodsogoodsogood- Bella!"

He screamed her name as once again his body exploded around him. This climax was even stronger than his first, milked on by the low whimpers and ecstatic moans he could hear Bella breathing into his ear through the phone.

"Fuck- Edward!"

His body twitched again in response to her feral cry, accompanied by several low moans and gasps as she obviously reached her peak as well. When he finally thought he could breathe again, he suddenly realized her breathing was no longer audible. Taking a close look at his cell phone however, he noticed the line was still connected.

"Bella?" His words received an answer not through the receiver but through the radio next to him.

_"Well, listeners, I must say, sometimes dreams really do come true."_ His heart stopped as he heard the pure feline satisfaction in her voice. Pride and lust filled him as he realized it was his words that had put her in such a state.

_"That's all I have time for tonight- so I'll leave you with the message to stay warm and love well. I'm Antonia Marie and I'll be back tomorrow night when I want to hear all your wildest fantasies and if you're lucky, I'll tell you mine. Goodnight."  
_  
Unbelievably, Edward felt himself harden yet again as her sensual words brushed over him as if she had physically touched him. Putting the phone back to his ear, he listened as a popular song began to waft through the radio. Several seconds later, he heard her light breathing once again.

"Bella-" He tried again but this time found himself cut off by her words.

"Am I your wildest fantasy, Edward?"

He swallowed hard and couldn't contain a moan as her words brought to mind plenty of X-rated images, all involving her petite frame.

"Why don't you head over to my apartment and find out?" He bit his lower lip at the silence that greeted his proposal. He stiffened at the low, sensual laughter that drifted through the receiver.

"Better yet, why don't you tune in tomorrow and find out if you're mine." With that, the line disconnected with a loud click. He stared at the receiver for a few moments before closing the phone and placing it gently on the bedside table. Turning off the radio with a flick of his wrist he tried to ignore the delight that flowed through him as he realized Isabella Swan could give as good as she got.

Smiling as the arousal faded to a delightful tingle he settled under the covers, his mind already hard at work on mapping out a strategy to answer her unspoken challenge. He had less than 24 hours to make sure he was her wildest fantasy- and prove to Bella that she was his.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella hummed to herself as she stacked the latest non-fiction bestsellers on the rack at the front of the small bookstore where she spent most of her time when not in class. It was Sunday and she was working, nothing new there. After all, she got paid double for the weekend shift and every little bit helped towards those college loans riding over her head. She'd known it would be tough to make ends meet when she'd decided to go on for her Master's, especially in Chicago, but she could honestly say she wasn't disappointed with how things had turned out.

Deciding to go to Northwestern had been the best decision of her life. She'd spent four years away from her family and friends, most of who had congregated in Chicago for school and jobs. When Rose had announced she was moving there to live with Emmett after graduation, she'd known she wouldn't be far behind. After all, why stay away when nearly everyone she'd ever cared about was finally in one place again?

To her surprise, and no great relief, Northwestern had accepted her, and a few months after Rose, she'd headed out to the Windy City as well. At first, she'd wondered if she'd made the right move, what with Emmett insisting she move in with them instead of getting her own place. Even after four years of college, he still thought of her as his little sister that needed protecting in the 'big bad city.' Thankfully, Rose had pointed out how difficult it might be to have another person around all the time, especially its effect on their private life. Two weeks later she had her own apartment and a full moving crew.

She'd settled in nicely, having Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose around nearly all the time, Edward a bit less frequently, thanks to his demanding job at Cook County General. The only problem she had was the fact that Alice and Rose were dead set determined to find her a man. She kept telling them she was too busy with work and her studies to settle into a relationship, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. She wondered if it might be better to bite the bullet and tell them she'd already found the man she wanted to be with, but he only thought of her as a friend, or a little sister. Then again, them knowing it was Edward would be far worse. She shuddered at the thought of the matchmaking plans those two would put underway if they even suspected.

"Excuse me, but do you have the latest Kathy Reichs novel, I'm not sure what it's called?"

The voice brought her out of her thoughts and with a smile, she showed the customer to the right section before heading back to the counter, her mind returning to her earlier thoughts.

Edward Anthony Cullen specifically.

Her cheeks heated as she remembered, in vivid detail, the exact effect his smooth, low voice had had on her last night. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to get lost in the memories of his sinfully seductive words in her ear as she quite shamelessly touched herself with hands she imagined were his. The knowledge that she'd done so in the actual radio studio, while on air, sent another shiver down her spine. Luckily, she'd been the only one in the building, the janitor not coming in until 12:30am, but still, someone could have come in, as they were wont to do to use the equipment after hours and caught her. Or she could have accidentally bumped the microphone and turned it on to catch her breathy moans and pants. She felt her heart skip a beat at the thought and her palms grew sweaty. She'd have to do something about these 'caught in a public place' fantasies. Maybe she could work it into the show tonight.

The show she wondered if Edward would be calling into again. She felt a bolt of arousal run through her body at the thought of his husky voice, talking dirty to her again. Perhaps this time without the shock at knowing he'd recognized her voice. She really never knew what to expect from him, and part of her loved that. And his response to her last night, well, that certainly hadn't been expected. Part of her wondered that she'd actually had the nerve to go along with him- after all, she'd been keeping her infatuation with him secret for years. Still, after hearing the voice that starred in her nightly fantasies up close and personal, indulging in them with her, admitting to having similar thoughts- well, she wanted to scream her pleasure to anyone who would listen.

Probably not, however, a good idea in the middle of a bookstore with a good amount of patrons for a Sunday afternoon. And probably not good to dwell on until she found out if it had been a one-time thing or if he would actually take her up on her challenge again and call the radio station tonight. Her heart skipped a beat again as she wondered what Edward had planned. Because she knew him well enough to know that he never backed down from a challenge, especially not one from her. He hadn't since they were kids.

She silently thanked Angela, her cohort in the Master's program, for pushing her to apply for the late night DJ slot at the local radio station. Normally, she wouldn't have even thought of radio announcing, much less an 11pm to 2am weekend shift. But the money was good, and when she'd talked to her boss about the type of show he was looking for, well, she'd been intrigued. A bit scared at first when he'd told her, after hearing her audition, that he was hoping she'd be able to create a sexy, relaxed, late night atmosphere where people could feel comfortable listening to different genres of music, and talking about things a little more risqué than the daytime would allow. She'd asked him point blank if he wanted a porn show, relieved when he'd laughed and told her absolutely not. But he wanted something sexy, something that would get ratings, and become a different offering from most of the overnight shows playing on stations around the city.

After talking with Angela, she'd agreed, feeling a bit nervous, but excited. This was something that normal, staid, refined Bella Swan wouldn't even think of doing. No one would suspect it was her, she knew her voice sounded very different if she worked at it. Not to mention talking about fantasies and sexual drives, well, that certainly would send Emmett and Jasper into the heart attack stage. Alice and Rose would probably handle it better, but something had stopped her from telling them. She had to admit though, she was surprised they hadn't figured it out, being that they were fans of the show and constantly talked about listening to it and how Bella should take some pointers from it. There was also the fact that while she preferred to do the show live, there were some nights she had to record parts and go with more music to keep up appearances. Thankfully, with her thesis deadline approaching, it had been easier to make up excuses to get out of the weekend outings, although she caved now and then to avoid being physically dragged out by her friends. Surprisingly it had been easier than she'd thought and so far, no one had said anything to even hint they knew what she did in the wee hours of the weekend mornings.

But Edward apparently did.

Then again, she really wasn't surprised- having hoped somewhere in a corner of her mind when she'd started this, that of all her friends, Edward would be the one to catch on. If she were honest, the instant she'd started planning her show about fantasies, his face had been the only one in her mind. She should have felt bad, considering she was dating Jake at the time, but she couldn't help it. Thankfully, Jake had picked up on it pretty quickly and they'd managed to salvage a friendship, although she knew she'd hurt him more than he'd let on. She hated that, but she couldn't handle coming home to him when she was constantly thinking about Edward, especially since she'd started the show. And the fact that he didn't know that the 'hot chick' hosting his new favorite show was her also rankled. They'd been sleeping together for months, he'd heard her 'bedroom' voice countless times, but obviously it hadn't made all that great an impact. She could honestly say she'd breathed a sigh of relief when he was gone and she could focus all her nightly energy on fantasies about Edward and wondered if he would recognize what her other so called 'best friends' couldn't.

He hadn't disappointed her, although it had taken about a month of shows before he'd responded. Knowing Edward, however, that simply meant he probably hadn't turned the radio on until last night. He wasn't a radio person, preferring his CDs and iPod selections of the day in most cases. Not to mention he was the only other person besides herself that she knew worked weekends more often than not. And being that her show was a Friday/Saturday/Sunday only thing, it made sense.

Still, he had figured it out and obviously had the desired reaction. She'd managed to get Edward Cullen, her long time crush, off on what basically equated to phone sex. A feeling of pride mixed with arousal as she let her mind imagine what scenarios could come up tonight at work, especially if Edward were willing to play along.

"Hey, Bella, something you're not telling us?"

She jumped at Emmett's teasing voice, surprised to see her older brother approaching the counter holding a huge bouquet of flowers. Frowning, she sent him a confused look as he set the arrangement down in front of her. "Those for me?" When he nodded, she felt the worry hit her. "Emmett, what did you do?" If he were bringing her flowers, it was not a good sign.

Emmett's laughter brought her up short. "They're not from me Bells. I'm just the messenger. I caught the delivery guy at the door and offered to bring them to you. After all," he grinned as he settled himself against the counter, "I have to know who's sending my baby sister her favorite flowers. What aren't you telling me?"

Bella felt something blossom inside of her as she reached for the small card, noting the scrawl of her name written on the envelope. Curious, she slid the card out and read the short message written in bold black script.

_"Love is in the air- or at least it will be on the airwaves tonight."_

Her breath caught at the bold declaration, no doubt in her mind that it came directly from Edward. The flowers, her favorites of course, were obviously his way of accepting her challenge and she found herself even more eager for tonight's show than she had been. Not to mention they were flowers from Edward and that was enough to make her blush. It didn't go unnoticed by Emmett.

"Well, you going to keep me in suspense? Who sent them?" Emmett's near whine brought her mind back to the present and to the curious gazes focused on her by several customers who'd observed the past few minutes at the counter. Slipping the card into her shirt pocket, she shrugged.

"An old friend I talked to last night. Our conversation apparently provided some much needed stress relief for him and the flowers are his way of saying thanks." Well, it wasn't the exact truth, but it would have to do. She only hoped Emmett wouldn't push it. She should have known better.

"Just what did you two talk about that made him grateful enough to send you flowers?" There was now that all too familiar, and annoying, protective tone in his voice and she knew she had to play this carefully. There was no way she was letting anyone know the flowers were from Edward.

"Old times and other things." She hoped her tone was enough to discourage any further questions. "It's really no big deal." She held up her hand as he started to speak. "Now much as I'd like to chat, I have customers to attend to so I'll talk to you later." She hoped he'd take the hint and leave, thankful to see several women nearing the counter, their arms laden with books.

"You can't put me off, little sister," his voice was determined, "we will discuss this later." Still grumbling, he headed for the door, pulling out his phone, obviously calling Rose to see if she knew anything about the situation. She mentally groaned as she realized Alice and Rose would no doubt descend upon her later wanting details. Hopefully, she could figure out something to tell them before then. Her saving grace, she suddenly realized, was that Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice were attending some dinner and drinks event for Emmett's company, so they wouldn't have too long to grill her. Plus, it left her free to await the pleasure she was sure the evening had in store.

Another shiver ran down her body at the thought, and she quickly turned her focus back to her day job, counting the hours until she headed into the station.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Well, you Windy City lovers- I'm back with you tonight- where our theme is those secret, sexual fantasies you find hard to talk about."_ Bella smiled as she husked the words, winking as she waved good-bye to the amused face of the DJ who had just finished his shift. Blowing him a kiss, she turned back to the microphone and spoke into it as if she were whispering in someone's ear.

_"But not tonight. Keeping in mind you've gotta keep it somewhat clean, tonight you can call me and feel no shame in sharing those decadent, sinful thoughts that keep you awake and aroused at night. I'm not gonna tell- and who knows, you might just find someone else who feels the same. And if you're still feeling a little shy, here's another favorite song of mine that speaks to one of my deepest fantasies- let's see if it stimulates yours."_

Grinning to herself, she hit the switch and the pounding strains of Poison's "Talk Dirty to Me" filled the air around her. She couldn't help it if Poison happened to have quite a few songs guaranteed to stimulate the sexual senses. It also helped the main format of the station was classic rock, although her boss gave her a lot of latitude for her weekend shows. She'd always had an affinity for 80s hair bands, although very few people knew that about her. Then again, she always prided herself on her eclectic taste in music. She knew Edward had it too, another little secret they shared.

The thought of Edward stimulated her already heightened senses as she wondered if Edward was listening. She sighed as she hit the button for the first phone line, ready to listen to the fantasies of her fellow night owls- wondering all the while what Edward had planned.

An hour later she found herself pleasantly aroused by the fantasies she'd had shared with her from the seemingly endless callers. But there was also a pounding frustration that Edward had not been one of them. She pouted unconsciously as she segued out of another break, trying to keep her voice from cueing her listeners into her mood.

_"Well, I'm certainly learning some interesting things tonight. Hopefully, all you lovers out there are too. If nothing else, maybe tonight's discussion has sparked in you some new ideas of how to spice up your love life- or jump start that relationship you've been longing for far too long."  
_  
She knew her words reflected her own hopes and dreams that had prominently involved Edward for the past few years. Hoping he was listening, sensing her unrest, she hit the button for her next phone call.

_"All right, let's see who's next."_ Taking a deep breath, she allowed her voice to grow husky again as she spoke into her microphone. _"Hi, I'm Antonia Marie and the question of the night is this- what's your deepest, darkest fantasy?"_

_"Hello Antonia Marie, I'm a huge fan of yours and I only hope you're ready for what I'm going to reveal to you about my deepest, darkest fantasy."_ Her heart began to pound as Edward's smooth voice poured through the speakers and out into the night. Dear Lord, she'd know that voice anywhere. The thrill that shot through her veins at the fact he was using it on her had her replying before stopping to think.

_"Oh, I'm ready for whatever you've got- although it might go easier if you told me your name."_ She smiled evilly. _"After all, if we're going to be talking about your deepest, darkest fantasies, I need to call you something and you already know my name."_ She shivered and felt a rush of desire at his low laughter as it reverberated through the phone and over her skin.

"_My name isn't important,"_ came his low voiced reply and she found herself pouting again as he continued. _"And I can guarantee, once you've heard my fantasy, you'll be thinking about what you want my name to be."_

She caught her breath as pure desire coursed through her system. It took a moment, but she quickly pulled herself together. Obviously he was going to try and fluster her on air, she had to be ready. Taking a deep breath she leaned in even closer to the microphone, making sure her voice was as deep and husky as ever.

_"We'll see about that, I've heard some pretty steamy things tonight, why don't you tell me what you've got and I'll be the judge of if you measure up."_ Holding her breath, she waited for his response. When it came, she couldn't help but shudder.

_"It starts off quite simple really. I see her at a club one night when I'm out with friends. She's wearing a sinfully short black leather skirt and a low cut red top that shows off the lush curves she usually keeps hidden. Every man there wants her and she knows it. But she's smiling at me. She knows that I'm the only man she'll need tonight."  
_  
She bit back the small moan that threatened to erupt from the back of her throat. She was picturing the scene clearly in her mind, could see herself locking gazes with Edward across a crowded dance floor. She licked her lips and struggled to reply.

_"Ah, the possessive male fantasy. Seems to be a popular one with our callers tonight- the need to exert control of the situation."_

_"A wise man once said that to master control- you first have to be able to lose it."_ His reply sent another tingle through her body as she licked her suddenly dry lips.

_"Have you mastered that knack yet?"_ She stopped herself before adding his name at the end of her reply. She had to be very careful. She knew it was getting personal and that was all right to an extent as long as she didn't find herself too far gone. Plus, she figured it could only draw in more listeners. Not to mention that she knew it was exactly the reaction Edward had hoped for. She could hear it in his voice as he replied.

_"Wouldn't you like to know, Antonia Marie. May I continue now?"  
_  
_"I wouldn't dream of stopping you."_

_"Stopping is the last thing on my mind tonight, especially when I feel her body press tightly against mine as we finally reach each other in the middle of the dance floor."_ His voice oozed sex by now, and her breathing became rapid as she quickly placed her finger on the mute button of her microphone, not wanting everyone out there to hear how affected she was as she pictured the scene in her head.

_"It's crowded, hot and extremely public- but the lights are low and everyone is indulging in their baser instincts. Which is why I press myself against her, letting her feel how turned on I already am. Burying my fingers in her hair, I lean down and crush her lips with mine, giving her the hottest, deepest kiss she's ever received. I can hear her whimper against me, her hands stroking every part of me she can reach."  
_  
Her eyes were closed, her show forgotten as her body reacted to the words, her hands already running over her breasts, pinching her nipples through the thin fabric of her shirt. Her body was on fire, the wetness between her thighs soaking through her panties and jeans, giving off a musky scent that she knew could not be mistaken for anything but arousal. Her breath hissed in as she pressed two fingers against her throbbing center, the move sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body.

_"You still with me, Antonia Marie? My fantasy isn't getting you too hot and bothered now, is it?"  
_  
She came back to reality at the low voiced words, the chuckle in them evident- along with a husky note she knew could only be desire. Struggling for breath, she tried to form a coherent reply.

_"Of course not, I've heard steamier'"_ she managed to reply, pleased to hear her voice sounded steady and strong, knowing she was taunting him and enjoying every minute of it. _"And you're in luck because your fantasy happens to be a favorite of mine as well."_ She smiled as she heard his low chuckle echo around her. _"I'm simply looking for the perfect song to compliment the mood."  
_  
_"And what did you have in mind? Or might I suggest something?"_ She trembled at the way he spoke the phrase, wondering if she were going to regret this. Then again, no one was going to be able to say that Bella Swan hadn't lived a little in her life.

_"Suggest away- I'd love to hear what music you picture accompanying your sexual fantasy."_ Biting her lip, she waited breathlessly for a response.

_"Well, in keeping with the theme of the night- I think another Poison song would fit the bill nicely. You have "Fallen Angel" anywhere around?"  
_  
She looked at the microphone for a moment before replying. _"I think I can handle that. You surprise me though, is your fantasy woman the 'good girl' looking to let loose for the night?"_ She tried not to anticipate his answer as she began punching buttons to pull up the song.

_"Of course. She's always been everyone's friend, the person everyone takes for granted will always be there. People love her- she's happy with herself, but secretly, she longs for so much more. Longs for those same people to see the sensual side to her nature that's just waiting to be set free."_

Damn, he was too good. She really needed to take some control back of the situation before she did something really stupid. Like confess to the entire listening population how glad she was he'd discovered the sensual side to her nature and was doing a damn fine job of setting it free.

_"Or maybe waiting for the right man to help her set it free? That man being you I assume?"_ It was risky, but he seemed to be in the mood to play with fire tonight and she was more than happy to light the match. Alice and Rose would be squealing with glee if they could see her now.

_"I know I'm the only man who can set her free, if she's willing to let down the 'good girl' image and meet me halfway."  
_  
_"Oh, I don't know about her, but if it were me, I'd definitely be ready, willing and able."_ There, nothing like putting all on the table. Toes curling into her shoes as she waited for his response, she hit the button and allowed the strong rhythm of the rock classic to swell over the airwaves. _"So how will this fantasy end- stay with me all you lovers out there and find out when the song is done."_

Hitting the 'off' button on her microphone, she then hit the switch that would allow her to talk to Edward privately, without their conversation being broadcast to all of Chicago.

"Want to know how my fantasy ends, Isabella?" Her heart skipped a beat as he dropped the pseudonyms and addressed her in a rich, low voice that started the heat building between her thighs once again.

"If you don't finish it within the next three minutes, I'm afraid I won't be responsible for my actions, Edward." Closing her eyes, she slid the zipper on her jeans down and allowed her fingers to brush across the soaked material of the lace panties she'd worn for the occasion.

"Without caring who might see, I pull your skirt up around your waist and slip my fingers between your thighs. I can feel how wet you are, Bella, you're so eager to take me deep inside you. I stroke first one, then two fingers deeply into your body, loving the way your inner muscles clench tightly around my fingers, milking me the exact way I know you will when I'm buried so deep inside you that you can't tell where you begin and I end."

"Edward-" She panted his name as her fingers slid beneath the soaked fabric and began imitating his words, wishing he were there with her.

"Are you touching yourself, Bella? Imagining my fingers buried deep inside you while you cling to me for dear life, wondering if anyone can see how crazy I'm making you on the middle of the dance floor?"

"God- Edward- I can feel you, you're so hot, so good, but I need more-" Spots appeared behind her eyes as she pressed her fingers deeper inside her, her thumb pushing down hard on her clit.

"You're bucking wildly in my arms, Bella, your hands frantically working at my belt and zipper until you have me in your hands. You don't care that we're in public, that anyone can see us if they care to look."

She moaned as she imagined the feel of him, hard and long, pulsing against her palm. "Edward- feels so good- you're so hot- so hard-" she trailed off on a low moan as she arched her body against her chair, vaguely aware the song was coming to an end.

"I can't wait any longer, Bella, I have to have you! With one quick move, I wrap one of your legs around my waist and thrust hard into you-"

She cried out as her mind provided the visual image while her fingers embellished the sensory ones. Before she could do more than whimper, he went on.

"Fuck- Bella- you're so tight- so wet- God, I want to stay inside you forever- need to get deeper- harder-" She barely heard his words trail off into gasping pants as she moved her fingers faster and harder, all the while imagining it was Edward buried deep inside her.

"Edward, oh please, please!" The words were almost a scream as she felt herself hit the edge.

"Let go, Bella- come for me baby."

With a sharp scream of his name, she felt her body fly over the edge; wave after wave of ecstasy crashing into her. Sinking down into her seat, she could do little more than gasp for breath as she reveled in pleasure. Pleasure that was increased tenfold by the harsh grunt and then cry of her name through the headset she wore.

She had just barely found the energy to breathe again when the final notes of the song faded out. Struggling to find a coherent sentence, she flipped her microphone back on.

_"Well- if you weren't before that song, I hope there are now a few more 'fallen angels' out there in Chicago tonight."_ She knew her voice had an added husky undertone that could not possibly be mistaken for anything but desire. But she didn't care- it might actually turn on some of her listeners to wonder what she'd been doing during the song. Smiling, she hit the button to put Edward once more on air. _"Now though, I think we have some unfinished business. You still with me possessive fantasy man?"_  
She shivered at the longing in his words as she forced her voice to sound somewhat calm. _"So how exactly does your dance floor fantasy end?"_ She desperately wanted to hear his answer, needing to know what he was feeling.

"Oh, Antonia Marie, I don't want to be anywhere else- except maybe on that dance floor with my own fallen angel."

_"How do you think it ends?"_ The smoky tone to his voice had her toes curling again. "_I make mad, passionate love to her right there, in public, where anyone could see. Everyone knows she's mine now, and it's the most fantastic experience of my life. And all I know is that when it's over, I want nothing more than to do it again and again and again."  
_  
She shuddered with anticipation, knowing he meant much more than his words conveyed. He wouldn't have taken it this far if he didn't, she knew him well enough to know that. And she couldn't wait to find out exactly how much farther he was willing to take it. But she had to get through this show first, much to her frustrated and still aroused body.

_"Well, I hope that one day, your fantasy comes true. And if you need a fallen angel, I'm sure there are plenty of listeners tonight who'd be willing to oblige."  
_  
_"Would you be one of them?"_

There was an urgency, a seriousness now to his tone that didn't escape her. She had to bite her lip for a moment, weighing the consequences of her answer. With a small smile, heart leaping, she decided she would go for it. What did she have to lose?

_"I'd be at the top of the list."_ Hearing his low laughter, she smiled as she disconnected the line and segued into the next music set. _"And on that note, here's some more music to put you in the mood. I'm Antonia Marie and I'll be with you a few more hours- so don't hesitate to call in and fill me in on a few fantasies of your own."  
_  
Once the next song began to play, she turned off the microphone and sunk back into her chair, still basking in the afterglow of her pseudo-phone sex with Edward. It truly had been an amazing night, two nights now that she thought of it.

Licking her lips, she wondered what happened now. Edward, judging from his responses tonight, seemed willing to indulge in non face-to-face sexual encounters, but would he be so willing in real life? Despite his last question, despite the flowers, part of her wasn't so sure. After all, he'd seen her as a little sister, then perhaps a good friend for years, why would it have changed after all those years? Then again, she hadn't exactly been giving off "I-want-to-sex-you-up" vibes around him, trying instead to bury them beneath their friendship.

Still, despite her worries, she was eagerly awaiting his next move. She'd once again thrown down the gauntlet and it was up to him to pick it up. Smiling, she let the strains of Def Leppard's "Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad" wash over her while her mind filled once again with naughty images of the two of them.

She was so immersed in her fantasies that she never heard the door to her studio open. Which was why the warm pair of hands that suddenly settled on her shoulders brought her out of her stupor with a shriek. Whirling around, she found her breath stolen by the figure that stood smirking behind her.

"So, Bella, or should I call you Antonia Marie, are you ready to make good on your offer?"

~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Note: This is the concluding part, so enjoy! And thanks more than I can say to rainpuddle13 for the wonderful beta!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do I even want to know how you got in a locked and key coded door?" Bella tried for a light tone as she met Edward's heated gaze head on. Her heart was thumping so hard she was sure he could hear it right through her chest.

"Do you really need to ask?" Edward was pleased his voice sounded relaxed as he answered. He was trying very hard not to notice that the entire room smelled of sex.

Bella bit her lip, wondering what to do or say next, unsure of how to deal with him now that they did not have the somewhat anonymity of a phone line. Thankfully, she heard her song set ending and turned back to the microphone.

Edward didn't bother to hide his amusement as he watched her prepare to go on air once more. While he felt a bit awkward now that he'd actually taken the gigantic step of confronting the woman behind the voice, he was glad he'd done it. And after her absolutely earth-shattering response to his retaliation moments ago, seeing how flustered and pink-cheeked she looked now, he knew he'd done the right thing.

He'd spent most of the day contemplating how far he was willing to go that night, and how much Bella would play into his fantasies. Because he had quite a few and all of them starred one Ms. Bella Swan. The flowers had been his way of testing the waters, knowing that if she were truly thinking twice about anything, she'd have found a way to let him know. But when he hadn't received any irate phone calls, he'd felt his desire rising, knowing the game was on.

But he couldn't help hoping it wasn't just a game. He'd always had feelings for Bella, he'd just kept them hidden thinking she didn't feel anything but friendship for him. Now, after last night, he was finally allowing himself to hope that maybe, just maybe, his feelings were returned.

He'd barely made it through his shift that day, thankful that no serious cases came in. It meant that by 10pm, he was headed home, his mind awash with plans for the evening and what it might bring. He'd debated long and hard about how he wanted to do this, knowing that the anonymity of the phone held a lot of possibilities. But he couldn't help wanting to see her reaction in person, to watch as he, hopefully, made her lose it with just his voice and his words. It would be taking a major risk, but wasn't she worth it?

Before he could think better of it, he'd placed a call to a former patient. He and Laurent had developed a strong friendship after a scary three hours in the ER after a motorcycle accident. He'd saved Laurent's life and they'd kept in touch, having drinks every few weeks, realizing they had a lot in common. In an even better benefit, he'd remembered that Laurent's girlfriend was a sales rep for the radio station Bella worked at. After hanging up, he had the promise of a key card if he stopped off to get it. Apparently Laurent's girlfriend thought it was romantic that Edward wanted to "surprise" his girlfriend, and trusted Laurent, so with a little smooth talk, he had a way to get into the locked studio when hopefully only Bella would be there.

Really hoping that no one else was there, he'd entered the building, then slunk down the hall, using the signs to guide him towards the recording studio. Several twists and wrong turns later, but thankfully encountering no one, he'd finally found himself standing in front of door with a large "ON AIR" sign glowing red above him, the sound of Bella's low voice filling the deserted hallway. A huge window was located next to the door, and a quick peak inside had shown him the delightful picture of one Bella Swan, her back to him, talking into a microphone. He'd grinned as he'd slunk to the floor and pulled out his phone.

The conversation that had followed had blown his mind. Not to mention the knowledge that he was just outside the door while she was getting herself off…it nearly caused him to lose it far too soon. And he'd had to stop himself from leaning up to look in the window, knowing she might see him. He hadn't been ready for that, not until he was sure how she would react when he revealed his presence to her.

When he'd managed to pull himself together, his body still hard and aching despite his release, he'd quickly made himself presentable and with a deep breath, pushed the door to the studio open as soon as the red light went off again.

Which brought him to this moment, watching as she tried to focus on her radio show and not react to his presence so close behind her. It was also stirring several very naughty ideas in his mind. With a small grin, he moved behind her, making sure she could sense him at her back, trying not to groan at the sweet smell of sex and Bella that hit his nose.

Bella punched the microphone on, hoping that her nerves did not suddenly show in her voice. She'd been shocked to see him there, but she wasn't going to question it. This she hadn't expected, and to tell the truth, while a bit unsettling, she had to admit, she was glad he was there. She only hoped she could handle having him so close, and smelling so deliciously of sex and Edward. After all, she still had another hour of listening to people's fantasies to get through. She suddenly realized how strange it would be to have Edward right there, listening and watching. The idea sent a tingle of arousal through her body again.

_"I'm back with more music and lots more fantasies for all you lovers tonight. Hope you enjoyed that last set and there's plenty more to come."_ Glad her voice sounded normal, she relaxed a bit, settling into her chair and punching up her next caller. _"Hello there, it's Antonia Marie and I want to know- what's your fantasy?"  
_  
_"Hi, I'm Chuck and I'm kind of new at this."_ The voice sounded nervous, like so many of her first-time callers, and she immediately tried to put him at ease.

_"Don't worry Chuck, fantasies aren't always easy to share, but once you start, like sex, it gets easier each time."_ She shot Edward a hard look at the muffled chuckle she heard behind her.

_"Well, you see, a friend told me I need to learn to open up more, to express my needs because I tend to be a little shy and secretive in my personal life."_

Oh, she really knew that type of guy. Smiling, she tried to find the words to encourage her caller. _"Well, Chuck, your friend has a point. Sometimes it's easier to tell a stranger your fantasies maybe they will become a little easier to act on."_ Biting her lip, she waited for a reply.

_"Okay, but work with me, I grew up on a farm in a very small town so this is kinda new."  
_  
She smiled as she replied, glad to see he was beginning to open up. _"Start small, Chuck, maybe tell us where you imagine your fantasy taking place."_ She jumped as she felt Edward's strong hands on her shoulders as he leaned in closer. Turning to look at him, she found an amused twinkle in his eyes as he raised one brow at her while lightly massaging her shoulders.

_"Well, I've always had this fantasy of having sex in a very public place- you know, kind of like your earlier caller talked about."  
_  
She whipped around to find Edward smiling seductively at her even as he shrugged and gave her what attempted to be an innocent look.

_"It's a very popular fantasy, Chuck, don't feel embarrassed." _She had to catch her breath as Edward's hands slipped down her arms, extending his massage down to her fingertips. Hoping her rapid breathing was not too audible, she tried to relax.

_"Well, I'm not much for dancing, but someplace a little more quiet, maybe a coffee shop or even a bookstore."  
_  
She felt her cheeks heat as she immediately pictured her and Edward at her bookstore, getting frisky among the stacks. She blushed harder and shifted in her seat as she tried to focus on Chuck, who seemed to suddenly be feeling more comfortable with expressing his desires. Meanwhile, Edward was now running his hands up and down her back in long, sensual strokes. She had to try hard not to whimper and pay attention to the fantasy that Chuck was finally getting around to telling.

_"It would be late at night, and she would be closing the place down as usual. I'm helping her when suddenly, she turns and kiss me. Things heat up pretty fast and before I know it, I have her stretched across the counter, whimpering my name as I undress her."  
_  
Edward's mind was swamped with images of spreading Bella across the counter at her bookstore, sweeping the stacks of books and papers out of his way as he ravished her within an inch of her life. He was hard and aching by now, his condition not helped by the sight of a flushed Bella, trying to keep her mind on her radio show while her body obviously wanted to be engaged in more pleasurable activities. Feeling daring, wondering how far he could push her, he allowed his hands to slip into more dangerous territory.

Bella bit her lip to hold in a moan as Edward's hands slid from her arms to her sides, slipping up until he'd captured her breasts in a light grip, rubbing his thumbs across the hardened tips. Her head fell back as she arched into his hands, trying desperately to keep her mind focused on Chuck's confession.

_"It's not slow or easy, like I imagine our first time together would be. It's hard and fast and she's telling me exactly what she wants me to do to her. I'm not silent either, finding that desire has driven me to lose my inhibitions and be equally as vocal, telling her where I want her hands, her lips, her body."  
_  
She hit the mute button on her microphone as Edward slid his hands under her shirt and up to the front clasp of her bra. With a quick, skilled move, he had it undone and was cupping her bare flesh in his hands. Whimpering audibly now, she licked her lips and wiggled in her chair, trying to ease the tension between her thighs.

Edward's pants suddenly felt a whole lot tighter as he swelled and hardened in response to her body's reaction. The knowledge that the microphone was now off gave him the incentive to see just what he could do to make her give another of those intoxicating whimpers. He jumped as he suddenly felt her pull away- only to swivel her chair until she was facing him. The move planted her face in direct line with his stomach- and he moaned as he saw the impish look in her sparkling eyes.

Bella wasn't sure where the courage was coming from, but she needed to feel him against her. The desire was building and she was going to go insane if she could not touch him. Praying that Chuck would keep talking, she grabbed Edward's thighs and yanked him towards her, quickly pulling his shirt from his pants. Seeing the stunned look in his eyes, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his now bared stomach.

She whimpered at the feel of his hot flesh against her lips, the muscles rippling as they clenched in delight and shock. He tasted musky and salty and it was a flavor she fast realized she could become addicted to. Reaching around his lower back to get a firmer grip, she pulled him closer, allowing her tongue to daringly slip under the waistband of his jeans, hearing him groan audibly at her action.

The sound served to spike her desire, even as it brought her back to the realization that Chuck sounded like he was wrapping up his tale. Pulling away, she tried to ignore his harsh moan of dissatisfaction. The desire was nearly overwhelming her too but she had to get into another set of songs before she could fully act on it. Which meant hurrying Chuck along, no matter how close to finishing he was. Flipping the microphone back on, she tried to catch up with Chuck's words.

_"It's incredible. I'm pounding into her, faster and harder and she's loving it, she's begging for more. I've never seen her this wild and it sends me to places I've never been before. It's the most incredible experience of my life!"  
_

Trying hard to get the image of her and Edward fucking like bunnies against the bookstore stacks out of her head she mustered a reply. _"Well, Chuck, I think you're not alone in that fantasy. Now why don't you go out and find the girl to help you live it? I guarantee she won't say no to a fantasy like that."_

_"Thanks, Antonia Marie, I just might do that." _She smiled as she clicked off the phone line and turned back to the microphone.

_"And on that note, I think it's time for another song set to get you in the mood for love. Publicly or privately, take your choice."_ Punching several buttons, she heard the guitar rhythms of Santana fill the airwaves as the pulsing beat stirred the fire in her blood. Once the music was rolling, she hit the 'off' button on her microphone and whirled around in her chair, catching Edward by surprise.

Rising slowly, she reached out and yanked him by his collar until he was pressed tightly against her. Licking her lips she ran her hands up until they were locked around his neck, her nails scraping lightly over the smooth skin she found there.

He couldn't help but moan as her actions sent tremors through his body and directly southward. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he leaned down and captured her lips in the kiss he'd been dreaming about for years.

She parted her lips immediately, moaning as his tongue began sweeping the inner crevice of her mouth, tasting and teasing, thrusting and parrying with own which was anxiously meeting him move for move. Sliding her hands to the front of his chest, she started working on the small buttons of his shirt, growing impatient as her fingers fumbled some of them. Feeling daring, she grabbed both sides and pulled, hearing a satisfying ripping sound as buttons flew all over the control room. She should have been shocked at the violence of her actions, but she wasn't. All she could feel was a building, burning desire.

Edward dragged his head from her lips and uttered a harsh moan as her nails raked over his bare chest, stopping to flick at his nipples before pinching each one lightly. Nearly as impatient as she, he grabbed the edge of her shirt and with a quick tug, had it up and over her arms, sending it flying into a corner of the room as he yanked her bra out of the way. The move sent her breasts tumbling again into his hands and he immediately began rolling the hard nipples between his fingers, hearing her whimper and cry out his name in abandon.

Bella saw stars as currents of desire shot through her body and centered between her legs. She could feel her wetness seeping down her thighs and she unconsciously arched against him, whimpering as he thrust his leg fully between hers, the action pressing his rock hard length against her inner thigh.

"Edward- more!"

The words were more of a plea than a request and he was happy to oblige. One hand slid to her waist and within seconds, his fingers were sweeping through the soft curls at her apex. Feeling how wet she was, he easily slid one, then two fingers into her core, groaning as her muscles clamped tightly around him.

"Bella- so tight- so good-"

The feeling of his fingers moving inside her was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Thrusting her body against his fingers, she frantically raced her hands down to his waist, cupping the huge bulge she found there. His gasp was enough to tell her he liked what she was doing. Quickly undoing the button and zipper, she whimpered as she pulled him free and he thrust into her hand, hard and strong.

"Tell me what you want, Edward. How do you want me?" She knew it was bold, that they probably should talk about a lot of things, but she didn't care anymore. Right now, she just wanted to please him and have him please her. Multiple times if possible.

Her words heightened his desire, giving it a sharp edge that nearly made him come right there. "Hard and fast, Bella, we can do slow and long later."

Obliging with a whimper, she began using quick, hard strokes as he swelled against her palm. She whimpered as she felt his fingers keep pace with her, thrusting deeper and deeper the faster she stroked. Her body was on fire, the need to feel him inside of her nearly crippling her.

"Edward- please- fuck me!"

Her guttural words were the last straw. Snarling a curse, he yanked her jeans down and whirled them both until her back came up hard against the wall. She slid out of her shoes as she kicked her pants away, freeing her legs to wrap tightly around his waist as he pushed her up the wall.

Staring deep into her eyes, he positioned himself against her opening, stroking her slit from base to tip, hearing her whimper in ecstasy as she tried to impale herself on him. "You're sure?" He knew he wasn't going to be able to stop but he had to at least make a token effort.

"Do it!" With that, she tightened her legs and pushed forward at the exact same moment he slammed upwards. They both cried out at the exquisite sensation of being filled with the other.

Taking a moment to simply savor the feel of her muscles clamped tight around him, he managed to open his eyes and look directly into hers as he began moving with long, slow strokes, guaranteed to drive them both insane.

"Faster, Edward- need more-" she panted out the words, pushing herself harder against him as he groaned and began slamming into her. She could feel herself hitting the wall over and over and thanked God it was covered in padded foam.

Edward felt himself swell even more at the feral scream that emerged from Bella's throat as her inner muscles clenched him like a vise. He lost it then as she screamed his name and convulsed against him, her nails digging into his back in a way that was sure to leave marks. With a cry of her name, he let himself go, emptying himself into her with several hard thrusts.

Bella felt his release and heard his pleasure in the way he cried out her name and several other curses along with it. Panting for breath, still amazed at how good he felt inside her, she allowed herself to slowly drift back to reality as they sank to the floor, wrapped in each others arms.

When Edward finally found enough energy to speak, his words came out as more of a groan. "Now that was definitely one of my better fantasies."

She laughed despite the lethargy that was sweeping over her body. "Let me tell you, you just enacted one of my favorite fantasies. And it was even more incredible in person."

He smiled against her neck, content for the moment to bask in the afterglow. A feeling of satisfaction coursed through him as he realized that after years of fantasizing about the woman in his arms, he finally had the real thing.

"Oh Lord, the music set!"

She quickly pulled away, moaning as he slipped from her. Struggling to her feet, she moved towards the console, just as the music faded out. Hitting the microphone she tried to focus, realizing that thankfully, her time was almost up. The fact that she was naked had completely slipped her mind.

But Edward watched in fascination, feeling his body harden again as he watched her speak in that deliciously low voice, without a stitch of clothing on her body.

_"Now if that didn't put you in the mood, I don't know what will."  
_  
He smiled from his position on the floor. The fact that she was broadcasting to all of Chicago, stark naked and flushed with satisfaction gave him a very primitive thrill. She didn't realize it, but her voice had a new, huskier tone that to anyone listening would definitely convey the image of a very well loved woman. He felt a surge of male pride as he realized he'd brought her to this state.

_"It's been an illuminating night for me lovers and let me say, I can only hope that your fantasies turn out as wonderfully as mine have."_ She turned and gave Edward a sexy smile before finishing. _"Unfortunately, all good things must come to and end, and my time with you tonight is nearly over. But never fear, I'll be back tomorrow with a brand new topic- the sexiest places to get it on. Until tomorrow, I'm Antonia Marie, sweet dreams lovers."  
_  
With that, she punched the commercial break and turned the microphone off with a satisfied smile. She jumped as she felt warm hands tracing a path down her bare back and around to her stomach.

"I hope we just made your list of the sexiest places to 'do it,' Bella." He whispered the words in her ear, feeling a new wave of desire begin to build as she arched back against him with a small moan.

"It's definitely up there in my top five, but I have high hopes that you'll help me achieve my top three, Edward." With a sexy smile, she turned in his arms and pulled his lips down to hers. For a moment, she lost herself in the wonder of his embrace and the passion in his kiss. She couldn't believe this was happening. Finally. After all these years. It was enough to make a girl swoon. When she finally realized the need to breathe, she pulled back and slipped out of his arms. At his frown, she tossed him his pants as she reached for her shirt.

"Much as I'd love to continue this here, the automation kicks in and you never know who might decide to make use of the studios at 2am, and I'd rather not put on a show for whomever that might be." She grinned as she tried to get her clothes back on, noting Edward was simply staring in amused silence at his totally destroyed shirt.

Edward, for his part, couldn't help but smile as he finally tossed the shirt into the trash can at the opposite side of the studio. "Guess we'll have to make a quick getaway, and you'll have to keep me warm since you destroyed my shirt." He pretended to pout but it turned quickly into a smile as he heard Bella's amused laughter. The stupid grin on his face, he walked over and pulled her into his arms. Taking her mouth in a deep kiss, he smiled when he pulled back and found himself nearly supporting all her weight, delighting in the dazed expression on her face.

"So Ms. Swan, can I entice you back to my place to show you another of my wildest fantasies?"

She caught her breath at the look in his eyes. They were fiery pools of pure seduction yet tempered with something she could almost be tempted to call love. It made her body quiver once again with lust. Yes, she was extremely happy with the outcome of tonight's show and looking into his eyes, she had a feeling this relationship, or whatever it was between them, was just beginning. She had a feeling it wasn't ever going to end.

"Just try and stop me. I've got a few fantasies I'd like to try out on you as well." Pressing a quick kiss to his lips, she dragged a smiling Edward from the room with her. She had a feeling this was only the beginning of a night they both would never forget.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The End


	4. Impatience

Title: Impatience

(This becomes Chapter 4 in what I now dub the "Talk (Dirty) To Me" series ... which is the storyline/world of my original "On Air and In Love" tale.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella gasped as she felt Edward push her back against the wall of the building, his lips devouring her neck, nipping and biting as his hands roamed up and down her sides. She couldn't think straight and wasn't sure she wanted to.

After their encounter in the studio, they'd both managed to get dressed and restore the studio to a semblance of order, although her hands had been shaking under Edward's intense gaze as he'd watched her work, stopping her every few minutes for a kiss or caress.

When she'd finally managed to finish her routine and they'd headed for the door, she'd had a moment of awkwardness, wondering what happened next. Would he want to go to her place? To his? Would he simply kiss her goodbye and leave? The questions were beginning to make her sweat and she wasn't sure how to address them. After all, she really had no idea where things went from here although she had a pretty strong feeling they were going somewhere. She just didn't know where.

Edward had barely been able to keep his hands off her as she set up the automation, knowing now exactly what wonders were contained underneath her clothes. His body, so recently sated, was suddenly alive and hard again, and he knew he was going to need to take her again, very soon. He had a feeling she'd have no objections, although he could tell she was beginning to feel a little awkward as they headed for the door. He had to admit, he had no plans of letting her go home alone tonight, but he wanted to make sure she wanted that. He wasn't sure where things went from here, but he knew where he wanted them to go, and the night's events had him hoping she felt the same.

"Come home with me, Bella?" He knew his voice was hoarse, saw the desire it sparked in her eyes as she turned to look at him, her breathing uneven. At her small nod, he felt relief and desire swirl through him. They could talk tomorrow. Tonight, she was all his. Grabbing her hand, he led her quickly towards the outside doors.

Bella felt something burst in her heart as he nearly towed her to the door, desire and happiness flooding her system at knowing he wanted this, whatever it was, to continue. While she knew they needed to talk, she was more than happy to put it off until tomorrow. Besides, she didn't think she could survive if she couldn't feel him against her, inside her, very soon.

She got her wish the instant they cleared the doors and stepped outside. Whirling around before she had time to register the move, he had her pressed up against the wall of the building, his lips crashing down on hers.

Bella was lost in a world of heated desire. All she could feel was Edward's strong body, pressed against hers, hear his low growls as he moved away from her lips and began nipping her earlobe. She cried out softly as she felt him pull her hard against his thigh. She could feel him straining against her and it only served to heighten her growing desire.

"Edward," she managed between moans as he pulled back to look at her, a wild look in his eyes. Eyes that spoke of pleasures she'd only dreamed of, or imagined. Eyes that seduced her with a glance. But right now, she didn't care. All she wanted was him, fucking her until she couldn't think straight.

"What is it?" she heard him whisper back, thrilling to his low voice and the wildness of his movements against her body. She could see him fighting for control and it only served to increase her lust. She nearly fainted from the bolt of desire that shot through her system as she watched his eyes turn molten as a low, feral growl emerged from deep in his throat.

"Fuck me," she managed, not surprised at the raw tone or of the shocking frankness of her words. She wanted him with a passion and desire she couldn't control. This wasn't the aching need she'd felt so often to be loved by Edward. This was a driving need to fuck the life out of him. Hard and fast, and rather violently. Loving and long could come later. She wanted rough and tumble right now. She saw the desire flare in his eyes before he grinned and thrust hard against her and she couldn't help but cry out as he whispered his reply in her ear.

"With pleasure," he replied, unable to see past the woman pressed against him, or the tightly wound desire threatening to erupt from his body.

Edward knew he'd be lucky to get her to his car before he literally attacked her. At the moment, all he wanted to do was take her lips and kiss her until she couldn't breathe. He wanted to feel her full breasts pressing against his chest, while her burning center pressed against his rock hard flesh. He wanted to fuck the living daylights out of her, without caring who heard them or saw them. With a moan, he pulled himself away from her, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him over to his silver Volvo.

They barely made it before Bella turned and wrapped herself around him, pulling his mouth down to hers for a ravenous kiss. She didn't even feel the cool metal of the car's hood as she collided with it, pressed back against it from the strength of Edward's body.

She attacked his lips while her nails raked down his back, drawing a hiss from him, even through the thin material of his shirt. She managed to wrap her legs around his waist, arching herself against him again and again, loving the way he ground himself against her heated flesh, whispering erotic words between their frantic kisses. His voice in her ear, whispering all kinds of filthy words about what he wanted to do to her, and her to do to him had her hotter than she could ever remember. She'd never wanted someone as much as she wanted him in this moment. And from the sounds he was making, she was pretty sure he felt the same.

Despite their rather uncomfortable position against the hood of his car, Edward couldn't stop himself from stroking her breasts, feeling the nipples harden into tight little peaks as he plucked at them through the skimpy material of her shirt. He felt the animal inside him emerge as he felt her wrap those long legs around his waist, arching her eager body into his, whimpering and moaning how much she loved feeling him against her, how much she wanted him inside her.

Without losing a beat, he thrust himself hard against her, pressing her back against the car with the strength of the move. He heard her whimper as he let his dominant side reign, pressing his mouth against her neck and nipping gently at the skin. Right now, all he wanted to do was feel her, to get lost in her scent and her taste and her touch. Nothing else mattered.

Her moans and cries only served to incite him more as his hands slipped inside the neckline of her T-shirt to cup a breast, stroking the bare skin he found there. She hadn't put her bra on after their encounter in the studio and he was extremely glad. God, she was soft and so responsive to his touch. He couldn't stop himself from leaning down and taking the soft flesh into his mouth, nipping her gently as he kneaded and massaged each breast in turn.

"Edward," he heard her moan as she arched herself against him, hands coming to hold his head to her breast, pulling him tighter against her taunt body.

He lost whatever control he might have had at the eagerness of her response. He could feel her wetness against him, soaking through her pants and his jeans. Her pert breasts were begging for more attention while her lower body strained and arched against his.

He'd never felt such an animalistic passion before. With another growl, he thrust himself against her, rubbing his erection hard against her weeping center, dry humping her faster and faster, relishing every groan and cry. He could feel her anticipation, the raw desire, humming through her system, in her blood. He'd never lost control like this before, never wanted someone with this intensity. He growled against her throat as he felt her legs tighten around his waist.

A wolf whistle penetrated his desire, and he suddenly realized where they were and what they were doing. Pulling his mouth away, he noticed several teens walking by the parking lot had stopped and were ogling them quite openly. Despite the need to finish this here and now he growled and pulled away just enough to scoop Bella into his arms and shove her into the front seat of his car.

"My car," Bella managed as he whipped the driver's side door open and slid in. Her mind was awash in sensation and the physical pain of not touching him was quickly getting unbearable.

"We'll get it tomorrow, right now, I'm taking you home," he managed, his voice low, his breathing coming in pants as he peeled out of the parking lot. His tone of voice, his shaking hands, the dark desire in his eyes undid her. She couldn't wait that long.

He barely managed to get onto the street beside the station before she was on him, kissing and biting at his neck, running her hand down to cup him through the straining fabric at his groin. He growled deep in his throat as she began stroking him, whispering soft erotic words into his ear.

"God, Edward, I want you to fuck me, I want you to throw me down and take me like an animal," she whispered against his ear, squeezing and stroking him as he grew harder beneath her hand. She wasn't sure where her words came from. Usually she was much sweeter, softer, in her expressions. But her control was shot and this was Edward. She'd had too many fantasies about him and now it looked like some of them might just come true. She groaned at the flash of desire the thoughts sent through her body and her hand pushed harder against him.

Edward wondered how fast he could get them home. He growled as he blew through a yellow light, knowing he had to get them home before he damned the consequences and pulled over to take her right there. Her scent was enveloping him and the feel of her hands against him, even through his jeans, was pure, wonderful torture. He felt his whole body tense as her fingers managed to unzip his fly and before he could do more than moan, freed him into the warm night air.

Bella was lost in the sensation of having him in her hands. He was so big and so hard and she had to touch him. She moaned as she felt him pulsing against her and it made her even more desperate to feel him inside her again.

God, she wanted him! She leaned up and began to whisper exactly what she wanted him to do to her, feeling a small smile of satisfaction as the car swerved and Edward cursed.

She smiled and while he was trying to get the car back on the road, slipped down to his lap and took him deep into her mouth.

He cursed as the car swerved again and nearly ran off the road. Using every once of willpower he could find, he reached for her, determined to pull her away, at least until they made it to his place. But as his hand tangled in her hair, he felt himself urging her on instead, holding her head in place, his body arching into her mouth as she continued to run her tongue over his straining flesh. The sensation was too much to resist, it simply felt too good to feel her mouth surrounding his straining flesh.

He groaned as the waves of pleasure built, his desire to be buried inside her growing more insistent with every swipe of her tongue and pull of her lips. He'd had blow jobs before but this, without a doubt, was the best he'd ever received. He groaned as he swelled at his thoughts, cursing again as she nipped at him lightly, nearly causing him to lose it then and there.

That was not an option. When he came, he intended to be buried deep inside her willing body, her legs wrapped tightly around him, her voice hoarse from screaming his name as he slammed into her over and over. Finally, when he knew he couldn't take much more, he found the strength to pull her mouth away from him, praying he could make it home without killing them both.

Bella, however, had other ideas. She was so wet she could feel her arousal dripping down her thighs. She needed him, and she needed him now. With a low growl she managed to slide her leg over his hips, hearing him curse soundly as she situated herself so she was straddling him in the driver's seat, her body pressed tightly against him, but leaning enough that he could still see out the windshield. She heard his groan as she thrust herself down against him, not even feeling the car swerve to the side of the road and come to a complete stop.

"Bella," she heard him growl as his free hand moved to her hip, pulling her hard against him. She loved knowing she'd brought him to this state. Uncontrollable and wild, the Edward she'd dreamed of for months. She cried out as he surged against her, the only barrier between them now her pants and the tiny piece of silk and lace she'd slipped on before leaving the studio.

Edward lost all control as he felt her buck against him and his hands slid straight down to her zipper and with one quick tug had it down, his fingers pushing past her panties, delving into the wet heat awaiting him. Her cry of his name as he began to push his fingers into her in a rapid movement nearly sent him over the edge, but he grabbed onto his control with strength he was surprised at.

Bella was losing it. His fingers were stroking her to a peak she'd never hit before and she suddenly knew she didn't want his fingers to take her there. With a low growl of her own, she reached down and pulled his fingers from her while reaching to position him at her entrance. Then, she gave into her desire and impaled herself on him.

The cries that escaped them both did not sound human.

Edward knew he was lost as he brought his hands to her hips and arched hard up into her. He couldn't believe how good it felt to be buried again inside her hot little body, her inner muscles clamping down around him with a strength he wasn't even aware she had.

He managed to open his eyes just enough to see the expression of lust and love on her face as she rode him frantically.

Needing more, he yanked her top down and captured a breast in his mouth, loving the small scream she made as she pressed his head harder to her, her thrusts speeding up. He was fast nearing the point of no return and he wanted her with him when he flew over.

Bella let herself go, getting lost in the feelings, arching against him over and over again, feeling his hands pull her hard to him, arching up to meet her thrusts. He felt so hot and hard, thrusting over and over into her heated center. She sped up her movements, uncaring that the hard thrusts pushed her back against the steering wheel. She was unable to feel anything but Edward's body, thrusting into hers, his lips against her breast, his growls and moans turning her on even more.

She managed to pry open her eyes and smiled at the strain on his face she could see as he fought to hold back his release until she gained hers. She smiled and reached down to nip his neck.

"Come for me, Edward, fuck me," she whispered, hearing him groan as his hands tightened on her waist, slamming her hard against him, going even deeper into her body.

She screamed as her release broke over her like a tidal wave. She cried out his name, over and over again as she felt the desire nearly knock her senseless, her body clamping down around his, shuddering with every wave that swept over her.

Edward knew he was going to lose it, and her whispered words sent him over the edge. With a growl of her name, he felt himself explode into her body, the waves of release pounding over him. He released himself into her over and over as she shuddered against him. He couldn't seem to stop the tremors that wracked his body, feeling an ecstasy like he'd never known coursing through him.

Finally, he felt her floating back to earth and gently pulled her head until it rested against his neck. He sighed as he felt her body go limp against his. As the lethargy swept over his body his mind suddenly cleared becoming aware of exactly where they were and what they'd just done.

Bella too seemed to come to the realization of where they were as she pulled back to look into his eyes, her own beautifully sated and shining.

"That was different," she managed, a contented smile on her face as she saw his own eyes brimming with amusement and latent desire.

"But good different? Right?" He asked, noting her blush. "And hopefully, another fantasy?" He grinned as the blush deepened on her cheeks.

Bella couldn't help but grin through her blush. "Maybe not quite like this, but the car definitely plays into one of my fantasies."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "There's other car fantasies?" He was intrigued as Bella only laughed, the move shaking her entire body and sending a fresh bolt of desire through him.

"Play your cards right and you might just find out." She grinned at him as he drew in a sharp breath. "But I'll give you a hint, many of them involve this very car." She laughed as his eyes darkened and she felt him harden against her.

"You're asking for it, aren't you?" He grinned as she leaned down to press a soft kiss against his lips, pulling back before he could deepen it. He watched as she winced slightly before offering another smile.

"Yes, but maybe we could take this someplace a little more comfortable, like your bed?" Bella grinned as he laughed and helped her resituate herself into the passenger's seat.

"Your wish is my command," he offered, leaning over to kiss her again, smiling as her hands tangled in his hair. Reluctantly pulling back, he took her hand in his, resting it on his thigh as he pulled the car back onto the road.

Bella simply sighed, snuggling into the seat, hand locked in Edward's, anticipating what was to come.


	5. Morning After

Title: Morning After

Author Note: I can't thank Readergoof & rainpuddle13 enough for their mad beta skills. Without either of them, none of my stories would be readable!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Two things registered at once when Bella came back to awareness. The first was that the morning sun was shining on the wrong side of her face. The second was that other side of her body was extremely warm.

Opening her eyes, she blinked in the light, before turning her head to see the figure slumbering beside her. Her breath caught as she saw Edward's face smoothed out in sleep, looking years younger and extremely peaceful. He also looked extremely sexy as he shifted slightly, the arm across her waist tightening as his head moved to settle in the crook of her neck, his body pressed even tighter to hers.

All in all, it was a very nice way to wake up. One she wouldn't object to every day. The thought brought her mind back to settle firmly in reality.

She'd slept with Edward. Numerous times. The man had done things to her no man had ever done, much less tried. She'd admitted quite a few fantasies during the course of the evening. He'd done the same. Overall, it had been an extremely fulfilling and illuminating night.

She didn't think she'd ever be able to do her radio show again without imagining Edward taking her in the studio. She didn't think she'd ever be able to ride in his car without imagining him taking her frantically in the front seat. More importantly, she didn't think she'd ever be able to wake up alone in bed without missing him.

Which posed a whole new host of issues to deal with. Number one being, would he want to continue what they'd started last night? Despite all the evidence that seemed to speak to him wanting her as much as she did him, something deep inside made her wonder if that's all he wanted. Did he want just sex, no strings attached? Or did he want something more?

She knew what she wanted, and it involved a lot more mornings waking up entwined with him. It also involved days and nights spent together doing all the normal things couples did. She wanted a relationship with Edward and all that entailed. The steaming hot sex was a wonderful part of it, but she wanted his mind and his heart as well as his body. She had since she'd first met him, if she were honest with herself.

The thoughts ran through her mind, even as she heard him snuffle against her neck, his leg moving across hers, literally trapping her against his body. Sighing, she allowed herself to sink back into his embrace, closing her eyes and breathing him in, wishing she could stay like this forever, ignoring the doubts and questions that a return to the light of day sparked.

Edward hadn't moved even when he felt her shift slightly as she awoke. He remained still, his eyes opening just slightly as he watched her become aware of her surroundings. The look of joy that crossed her face as she registered his body next to hers had his heart pounding. He didn't know what he'd have done if he'd seen regret in her face.

Last night had been the most incredible night of his life. Not only realizing she harbored fantasies about him, but that she'd willingly embraced those fantasies and revealed some of her own, it was pretty heady stuff. He'd been dreaming so long of having Bella like that, so eager and wanton beneath and above him, and the reality had been so much better.

Of course, waking up to find her curled up against him, that fulfilled the most prominent of all his fantasies. He'd dreamed for too long about waking up with her, after nights of passionate lovemaking and days spent enjoying each other. He almost couldn't believe she was here, now, with him. He wanted to wake up like this every day. But the question now was, did she?

He was pretty sure Bella wasn't the one-night stand type. In fact, he was pretty sure she was the committed relationship type, which was just fine with him. The key was did she want that type of relationship with him, or just the sex? Things she'd said, the way she'd responded, led him to believe she wanted more from whatever they were doing, but then again, this was Bella, the one woman he had a harder time than most reading.

He quickly closed his eyes as he felt her turn to look at him. His body reacted instinctively, arm tightening around her waist, his head seeking out the sweet scent contained between her neck and shoulder. He didn't want to let her go. But while she relaxed back against him, he could still feel the slight tightening of her muscles. He wondered if she were having the same thoughts and insecurities.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

"What are you thinking?"

Bella jumped a little as she felt the rumble of his words from where his head still rested in the crook of her neck.

"What do you mean?" She figured he'd been awake for a little while, if he was asking about what she was thinking. She wasn't sure she wanted the answer.

"I mean, you look far too contemplative after a night of mind-blowing sex," he offered, trying not to sound too serious. He didn't want her to close down on him, something he'd seen Bella do before.

"Mind-blowing, huh?" There was laughter in her words and he relaxed a fraction, although he kept his arm tight across her waist.

"You think differently?" He was pleased there was no insecurity in his tone.

"'Out-of-this world' sex is more along the lines I was thinking," she offered, relaxing as she heard him laugh, the motion vibrating through her body and sending a delicious wave of arousal over her entire body.

"That's a good thing, right?" Edward opened his eyes fully now as he watched her face, pleased to see she seemed comfortable as she turned to look into his eyes.

"It's a very good thing," she bit her lip, debating on whether to continue. Finally, she made a decision. "It's a thing I wouldn't be averse to continuing." She held her breath as she saw her words register, something flashing in his eyes.

Edward felt something in his heart fly as he heard her words. Looking into her eyes, he could tell she meant them. She wanted this to continue. The question was, what was this?

"So, you just want to use me for sex?" He watched as her eyes widened and quickly decided to finish before he lost his nerve. "Or do you maybe want something, more?"

Bella bit her lip as his words registered. The moment of truth had arrived. Taking a deep breath, she looked directly into his eyes. What she saw there made her heart fly. She knew then how she had to answer.

"I want you, Edward. I want a relationship with you and all that entails. I have for what seems like years." She bit her lip again as she watched the words register in his eyes. The surprise was genuine, followed quickly by a flash she'd learned meant he was having a strong emotional reaction.

Edward felt everything in his world become right as he heard her admission. She wanted him, and he was pretty sure it wasn't just for sex. The emotion in her eyes told a whole other story.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" He knew it was probably a dumb question, but he couldn't help as it slipped out.

Bella's laugh was strained. "Edward, we've known each other how long? And not once did you ever give me any indication you felt more than friendship for me. Why do you think I jumped on the chance to host a radio show about fantasies?" At his confused look, she smiled slightly. "I figured if you weren't interested, I'd at least have my fantasies about you to keep me warm at night."

Edward couldn't describe the feelings flooding him at her soft admission. His heart was ready to beat out of his chest and he wanted nothing more than to pull her to him and kiss her passionately. But he knew he had to answer her before they could go there.

"I've been interested in you since the day I met you," he began, seeing the confusion in her eyes and stopping her question with a gentle finger to her lips. "I just never thought you'd be interested in me." He watched as her eyes darkened and she made to protest but he wouldn't let her until he finished. "When I heard you on that radio show, when you started talking about your fantasies, and then when you responded to me in that first phone call, I knew I had to take the chance that there was more here, that maybe, maybe I'd been wrong and you were interested in me."

Bella wanted to speak, emotions overflowing as she listened to him. It was taking all she had to not throw herself at him. The fact that he wanted this as much as she did made her head spin and her heart fly. When he finally trailed off, she managed to find her voice.

"I'm glad you did." The words were simple and heartfelt, and she knew he understood. She closed her eyes as he leaned in and captured her lips, all thoughts of morning breath going out the window.

When he finally pulled back for air, he found himself almost giddy with happiness. He couldn't believe she wanted this as much as him. But he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Bella too was feeling on top of the world as she looked into his eyes. Suddenly things were looking up.

"So, does this mean I get to call you my girlfriend?" He could have cursed himself for how juvenile that sounded, unsure why it had suddenly popped out. But the gleam in her eyes made him feel better.

"I'd like that." She felt like flying and she grinned impishly at him. "So, just what does the title of 'girlfriend' entail?"

Edward's grin turned predatory. He leaned in and breathed his reply into her ear.

"It's a very demanding role. During the days and evenings you and I would have to do all the things normal girlfriends and boyfriends do, like dates and movies and concerts." He moved to press a light kiss under her earlobe. "But the nights…those would be spent pleasuring each other to new heights, experimenting with just how long and how hard we could go, and then push things further." His voice was gravely as his hands cupped her breasts and began to knead them, his lips still planting kisses around her ear.

Bella could barely think, much less respond as she gave herself over to his words and actions. She could only moan has he bit her earlobe, soothing it quickly with his tongue as his words continued.

"You're so sexy, Bella, and I want to learn just how wanton and wild you can be in my arms," he continued as his hands moved lower, loving the way she was whimpering underneath him. "You seem so innocent and sweet by day, working in the bookstore, working on your degree, playing the good sister to Emmett and the good friend to all of our friends. But now, I know better."

Bella moaned louder as he shifted, pressing against her thigh, the evidence of how much her actions and his words were turning him on quite evident. She couldn't help but shudder harder as his words continued to flow in that velvet voice.

"I know you have some pretty vivid, rather racy fantasies, involving public places." He leaned down and sucked the flesh of her neck into his mouth, enjoying the way her pulse beat against him. "I know you like to touch yourself when you think about some of those fantasies, even when you're at work." He moved his mouth to the other side of her neck, repeating the action. "I know how you sound and feel when I'm buried deep inside you, fucking you like there's no tomorrow and you're screaming my name in abandon."

Bella's body jolted as he breathed the last words into her mouth before devouring her lips. She gave herself over to the desire, clinging tightly to him as their tongues wrangled for dominance. One hand was kneading her breast, the other hand slid down her thigh and before she could gasp, his fingers were buried inside her more than ready channel.

"Edward!" His name was a near feral cry as she dug her nails dug into his back. His moan only spurred her on as she slid her hand down his back and pulled him tightly against her.

"Do you like this, Bella?" His words were choppy and his eyes black with desire as he sped up his fingers, using his thumb on her most sensitive nub to drive her closer to the edge. "Do you like knowing that you drive me crazy, that I can't seem to spend a day without wanting to be buried so deep inside you I can't tell us apart?"

He was panting in time with her as she arched against him, her hips meeting his increasingly faster thrusts, her body on fire for him. She was beautiful in the throes of desire, hair spread out across his pillow, naked breasts rubbing across his chest, the heated evidence of her desire coating his fingers and dripping down her thighs.

"Tell me, Bella." His words were commanding as he pressed his thumb against her and thrust his fingers as deep as they could go.

"Oh, God! Edward! Don't stop … I love feeling you inside me, please, I need more!" She wasn't even aware of what she was saying, her body focused entirely on flying off the cliff she'd been standing on.

"What do you need, Bella? Tell me and I'll give it to you." He husked the words as he felt her shudder beneath him. But he didn't want to bring her over this way. He wanted, needed to be inside her. Unable to wait for her reply, he slid his fingers from her body, smiling at her near frantic screech as she reached for him, the screech turning into a throaty scream as he thrust himself deeply into her.

Bella couldn't help but scream as she felt him fill her to bursting. Her hands dug into his hips as she felt him begin to move, pulling him to meet her every upward thrust with his downward one. The feeling was even more intense than the night before as they ground against each other, desperate to find the release they both craved.

Edward pounded into her harder, unable to believe the ecstasy that was coursing through his body. He'd thought the night before with Bella was phenomenal, but this morning it was near divine. He moved harder and faster, obeying her whimpers and pleas, feeling himself build to a new high.

"Let go, Bella," he moaned against her ear as he felt her shudder beneath him. He needed her to come with him, he didn't want to fall off this cliff alone.

Bella screamed as her orgasm hit. Her entire body shook as she clamped tightly around Edward, loving his hoarse cry of her name as she felt him release inside her. Her body felt like fireworks had exploded in her chest, in her head, and she was freefalling through ecstasy. And best of all, she knew he was right there with her all the way.

Moments, or perhaps hours later, they came back to awareness, weak and panting, holding onto each other so tightly she was sure there would be bruises. Still, she'd never felt better in her life. She grinned as she felt Edward smile from where his head was buried against her neck.

"Now that's the way to start your day," he murmured against her skin, feeling her body shake with contented laughter.

"No complaints from me, a girl could get used to this," she replied, her heart skipping a beat as he looked up to meet her gaze, a sexy, satisfied, possessive smile on his face.

"My girl better get used to it," he leaned up to press a kiss against her lips. "Because now that I've got you, I'm not letting you go."

Bella's heart soared as she kissed him this time, relaxing into his arms as they snuggled deeper into the bed. She was perfectly content to stay here forever. She wasn't in any rush to let him out of her arms.

"I suppose we should get up at some point," Edward managed, although he felt no desire to leave her embrace. He could be perfectly happy laying her with her all day. Forget the rest of the world, all he needed was her.

"We could," she began, leaning in to nibble on his ear, "or we could stay here and see how many more of our fantasies we can fulfill." She grinned at his moan. "There's a particular one I have about you tying me to the bed and dominating me…"

He groaned and attacked her lips again, feeling his body rise once more to the occasion as he felt her tighten around him.

Which was why they both cursed when the doorbell began ringing.

"Fuck." Edward pulled back, wanting nothing more than to ignore the person at the door and continue fulfilling fantasies. But the bell and the pounding weren't going away.

Bella wanted to strangle whomever was at the door, her body wanting nothing more than Edward thrusting hard and fast into her. But as the pounding was replaced by a very familiar voice, she felt her eyes widen.

"Edward, get your butt out of bed. We've got plans today!" Emmett's voice boomed through the place, loud enough to wake the dead.

Edward froze for a moment, his eyes locking with Bella's. He frowned as he watched her tense, then dissolve into laughter. "What's so funny about your brother pounding on my door, interrupting what I think would have been some very fantasy fulfilling actions?"

Bella couldn't help it as the laughter shook her body. "I'm sorry, it's just, it's Emmett…"

He sighed and rolled over, getting out of bed and reaching for the jeans he'd discarded the night before. He felt Bella's gaze on his naked backside and couldn't resist looking over to wink at her.

"See something you like?" He grinned as her eyes turned mischievous.

"Definitely, but first, you have to get rid of my big, scary brother who tends to take an instant disliking to anyone I date." She grinned as she saw him pale. Suddenly feeling bad, she slid out of bed in all her naked glory and padded over to him, wrapping her arms around him and reaching up to brush a kiss over his lips. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Edward groaned, wanting to sweep her into his arms and back to bed, but realizing that wouldn't happen until they'd dealt with Emmett. Her very large, very volatile older brother. He gulped as he shot her one more longing look before heading for the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~


	6. Enter Emmett

Notes: And here is the much anticipated Emmett entrance ... with much thanks to Readergoof for making it look and sound all pretty!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward had known Emmett for years and, along with Jasper, considered the man to be one of his best friends. There wasn't much about him that Emmett didn't know, and vice versa, including one very important fact that could play a huge factor in the situation he now found himself in.

Emmett's one blind spot was his little sister. It had been that way since he'd first met the duo a few years ago. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Bella - like scaring off a good number of men who had wanted to date her. Not that Bella knew this, but everyone in their little group did. Rose had often called him out on it, but never went so far as to tell Bella. Edward couldn't blame the man. If he were honest, there'd been several occurrences when he too had warned an overeager man off of Bella. He'd always felt guilty afterward, but managed to justify it as looking out for her well being too.

Of course, he was jealous as hell of any man who dared look twice at Bella, and was pretty sure Jasper, Alice, and Rose all knew this. Only Emmett seemed oblivious, which he'd always felt was a good thing. He really didn't want to know what Emmett would say if he'd just blurted out that he dreamed about fucking his sister, or that those dreams had become reality - probably not a good thing for their friendship.

But, now, with Emmett's pounding becoming louder, and as he padded towards the door, Edward couldn't help the apprehension that filled him. Not that he had any intention of blurting out that Bella was, at that moment, naked in his room; he was pretty sure his friend would know he had someone there from his sex hair and the delay in answering the door. Now that he and Bella were involved, he didn't want to deny it, but he wasn't sure if right here, right now, was where Emmett needed to find out. Especially, since he and Bella hadn't talked about the status of their relationship, much less whether to go public.

"Eddie…open up! I'm not going anywhere and if you don't, I might start to sing."

Edward groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the front door open watching Emmett's huge fist come to a halt, thankfully, before hitting him in the face. He watched as a huge grin appeared on Emmett's face.

"Took you long enough, what's up?" The words were uttered in a jovial voice as Emmett pushed his way into the entranceway before Edward could get a word out.

"You know, some people are actually sleeping at," Edward looked towards the clock, "9am on a Sunday morning." He winced as Emmett let out a loud guffaw.

"Ri-ght… Mr. I-barely-sleep-at-night-anyhow." Emmett's eyebrows rose as he finished the sentence, noting only now how his friend looked. A huge grin spread over his face. "Oh Eddie boy, did you actually get lucky last night?"

Edward winced as his friend put two and two together. He tried to keep his voice even as he shot Emmett a dire look. "If I did, you're definitely not helping my chances of a morning after by disturbing us from… our activities," he added, blushing as he remembered what those involved and with who.

Emmett's grin nearly burst off his face. "It's about time my boy!" He walked over and slapped Edward on the shoulder, missing the wince the move drew from his friend. "So, who's the lucky lady? I bet she's one of your hottie nurses isn't she?" His eyes lit up. "I always said that curvy blonde wanted to do you--"

"It's not Tanya, or any one of my nurses!" Edward knew he sounded irritated, but he couldn't help it. Despite being happy with Rose, Emmett seemed to have an unhealthy fascination with the nurses Edward worked with - believing they all lusted after him.

Emmett's disappointed expression lasted for only a moment. "Oh, well then, who is she? Come on, you know you want to tell me." He looked like an eager puppy and Edward sighed.

"She's a friend, okay. It's all rather new and I'd really like to get back to her. So if you wouldn't mind…" he trailed off as he motioned towards the door.

Emmett sighed and walked towards the door. "You're getting off this time, since you getting laid is a pretty important thing. We can do the 'bro' thing another time, but I expect details tonight, lots of details."

Edward nodded, really only caring about getting him out the door. "I'll call you later, I promise," he offered as he held the door open for him.

"You better," Emmett replied. "Don't forget we're all meeting at A&D tonight for drinks." He grinned as he turned back to Edward. "It should be a fun night, especially since I'm going to grill Bella on this 'friend' of hers that's sending her flowers."

Edward paled a bit hoping his friend didn't notice. "Really, Bella's seeing someone?" He knew he probably shouldn't open this can of worms since he knew full well who had sent those flowers.

"I don't know, she said it was a friend who enjoyed a conversation they had," he began, unaware of Edward's unease, "but you don't send a girl flowers over a conversation."

"Maybe it was a very stimulating conversation." Edward couldn't believe was continuing this, especially since he knew Emmett had no idea just how stimulating his and Bella's conversation had been.

Emmett laughed as he headed down the hall. "Stimulating enough to send flowers? My studious little sister must have hidden depths." Emmett grinned, and Edward as tried not to blanche. He wasn't about to go into just how much he liked some of those hidden depths.

"Never fear, I'll get to the bottom of the Bella situation tonight…and yours as well. Details, man, I want details!" Emmett finished, and with that, he disappeared down the hall. Edward sank against the doorframe with a sigh. Crisis averted, at least for the moment.

"So, what exact details are you going to provide my ever so curious older brother with?"

Edward grinned as he felt her arms creep around his waist, her body pressing against his back. He reached back so his hands were on her waist and pulled her tighter against him, loving the way her curves molded against him.

"I don't know, I suppose that depends on what you're going to tell him about this 'friend' who's sending you flowers after a simple conversation."

Bella grinned against his back as she tugged him inside the doorframe, smiling as he kicked the door shut, his hands never leaving their grip on her hips.

"Well, as you said, it was a pretty stimulating conversation," she offered, giggling as she heard him growl before whirling around to pull her against his chest.

"We'll see who stimulates who, won't we now?" He managed before leaning down to capture her lips. He groaned as her tongue began to duel with his, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He reached down to grab her thighs and pull her up his body as she helped by wrapping her legs around his waist.

Bella hung onto him as her lips devoured his and his hands explored her back. The sensations coursing through her body were making her dizzy and all she could think of was that she wanted more. She groaned as her back hit the wall, as Edward's kisses grew more frantic. When he finally pulled away she gasped in a needed breath as he began planting kisses across her collarbone. She grinned as he suddenly pulled back, looking down at her with dark eyes as he kept her pressed against the wall.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" His husky voice sent chills down her spine as she felt his hands slide under the material.

"I don't have clean clothes with me and I figured you wouldn't mind," she replied, gasping as his hands slid across her waist and up her sides. She moaned as he cupped her breast and began to knead the soft flesh, his words husky against her ear.

"It looks much better on you, although, right now…," he lightly bit her earlobe as his other hand went to the hem, "I'd rather see it on the floor," he finished as he pulled at the material, growling in triumph as he maneuvered it over her head, freeing her body to his gaze.

He hardened even more as he realized she wore nothing beneath his shirt. He slid one hand between her thighs, elated to feel how wet she was against his fingers. His kiss became more violent as he moved against her, his fingers thrusting deep and hard as he ground himself against her thigh.

Bella whimpered at the feel of him pressing against her thigh while his fingers continued driving her towards ecstasy. She arched against him as he bit down lightly on her neck.

"Edward!"

She couldn't find words other than his name, the feel of his hands on her bare skin nearly inciting her to madness. Her feet slid to the ground, needing more room and stability to move against him, drawing a shudder that ran down his entire body. Keeping her back against the wall for support, she reached for his shirt, pulling it off with a frantic tug before her fingers began sliding across his chest, delighting in his low moans as she allowed her hands free reign over his chest, raking her nails over his tiny male nipples. Her need grew and she soon replaced her fingers with her mouth. She moaned as she felt him shudder against her. Feeling powerful and sexy at bringing him to this state, she managed to maneuver them around until his back was pressed against the wall.

Edward gasped at the strength in her movement, not to mention the sudden reversal of their positions. His harsh gasp echoed through the room as Bella reached for the button and zip of his jeans, groaning as her fingertips brushed over his hardness.

"Bella…"

With a quickness that surprised him, she had his pants undone and along with his boxers, pushed to the ground in seconds. Taking a moment to look up into his eyes, she felt a shudder of desire at seeing them nearly black with passion as she slid to her knees before him.

"Bella," his voice was hoarse as he shuddered against her.

Never breaking their gaze, she allowed the tip of her tongue to run from base to the tip of his arousal, swirling it around to catch the droplets of moisture that dotted the crown. The taste of him was a mix of something musky, yet pure Edward.

Edward clenched his hands into fists, the image of Bella on her knees before him burned into his brain, the feel of her tongue stroking him, nearly too much to handle. His hands slowly unclenched and he buried them in her hair, gently guiding her head as she took him deeper.

Bella hummed against him as she wrapped her lips fully around his shaft, using her hand to move in tandem with her lips, his low moans and growls turning her on as she grew wetter between her thighs.

Edward could feel himself building to a peak, the sensations overwhelming him. But he didn't want to go over the edge without being deep inside her.  
Using restraint he wasn't sure where he'd found, he growled her name, reaching down to again pull her up his body. At her slight protest, he covered her lips with his, hands pulling her until her breasts were crushed against his chest. He instinctively broke their kiss, lowering his head until his mouth enveloped one taut nipple, his hand stroking and kneading the other.

Bella whimpered at the feel of his lips and teeth on her, his fingers again moving down between her thighs and delving into her wetness. She arched against him, trying desperately to hurry him along with whimpered words and moans. She leaned up and breathed her pleas into his ear, pleas for him to take her, to fuck her, to make her scream his name.

Edward felt her desperation, felt his own matching need. Ignoring her whimper as he slid his fingers from her, he locked his hands around her waist, positioning her against him, growling against her throat as her legs wrapped around him. Whirling around until her back was again pressed against the wall, he leaned down to devour her mouth.

Bella was desperate now, needing to feel him inside her. Moving frantically she pulled at his hips, trying to position him where she needed. When she finally felt him at her entrance, she couldn't help but whimper.

Edward growled as her wetness brushed against his tip, his hips instinctively arching upward. They both groaned as he slid into her and Edward felt a primal burst of possessive desire as she cried out in satisfaction. The feel of her tight walls closing around him, the heat of her enveloping him, was driving him once more towards the edge.

"Bella…God…need you…feels so good…fuck, Bella!"

Bella moaned at his words, literally seeing stars as he thrust against her, each movement driving her back into the wall. The pain was quickly overcome by pleasure and she moved to meet his every thrust, unable to contain her moans as she felt herself approaching the edge.

"Edward…please…harder…fuck me harder!"

Edward lost it as her desperate pleas registered. Feeling her inner walls tighten around him, her nails digging welts into his back, he thrust harder. As he felt her clamp down around him, his ears rang with the sound of his name, dragged from her throat on a scream.

"Edward!"

Feeling the waves envelope his body as she sucked him deeper into her, he let go. With one final, deep thrust, he cried out her name as his body shuddered its release against hers.  
Bella was flying, a familiar feeling she knew she would never get enough of with Edward. Clutching him tightly, she allowed herself to float back down to earth, the pleasure slowly ebbing as they sank to the floor on limbs too tired to hold them upright.

Edward sighed as he twisted her around until she was resting more comfortably in his lap, as his breathing slowly evened out. When he finally felt able to speak, he looked down, fighting another surge of desire as he noticed how well and truly ravished she looked against him, chest still heaving, eyes drowsy yet sparkling.

"Now that was a fantasy of mine I've had since I first moved in here," he managed, grinning as she looked up at him in confusion.

"You've fantasized about taking me in your front hallway for two years?" She felt something in her heart twist again as she read the truth in his eyes.

"And my kitchen, and living room, and on the piano…" he paused as the last word sunk in and her eyes widened, her gaze moving to the baby grand sitting at the other end of the living room. He felt his body kick into gear again as he watched her eyes go dark as her tongue came out to wet her lips.

"You like that last one, don't you?" He leaned down to whisper the words against her ear, smiling as she shuddered against him.

Bella's mind was filled with images of what he could do to her on that piano. It wasn't the first time she'd imagined it either. Then again, she shouldn't be surprised. There was just something so sensual about sexing it up on a baby grand. Yes, she'd probably watched _Pretty Woman_ too many times but she didn't care, it was a damned sexy image.

"Bella?"

She jumped as his voice registered and she tried to bring herself back to the present. She suddenly realized where they were and what had happened before they'd both lost control. Thoughts of sex on the piano quickly disappeared, but she was determined to come back to them later.

"Where'd you go, Bella?" Edward watched the expressions come and go on her face, loving the way she looked when she was thinking. He wondered what about. He was trying hard not to pick her up and carry her over to his piano right then and there.

"I'm just thinking, what are we going to tell everyone tonight?" She sighed as she looked at him. "I heard Emmett."

Thoughts of Bella spread out over his piano quickly fled as Edward ran a hand through his hair before pulling her closer to him, completely uncaring that they were naked in his front hallway. The image of Emmett's face when he found out who Bella's 'friend' was suddenly wouldn't leave his mind. "I don't know? What do you want to tell them?" He held his breath, waiting for her answer. While he was pretty sure she wanted this relationship, he didn't know if she wanted to go public. Especially, with everything so new and knowing how eager her brother was to dissect both their sex lives.

Bella looked up at him, seeing the hesitation in his eyes. She knew he was wondering if she wanted to make them public. Something softened as she realized in that instant that he did, even with a far too overprotective older brother. She couldn't help but grin.

"Well, since I don't think I can keep my hands off you, I think we're going to have to tell them." She smiled as she heard him laugh, feeling his body move against her.

Edward felt lighter, realizing that she'd just told him she wanted everyone to know about them. He couldn't help the swell of possessiveness that hit him as he imagined being able to hold her against him, to kiss her whenever he wanted, no matter who was around. Although he couldn't help but feel apprehensive about how Emmett would take things.

"Hey, he's my brother and he loves me. And he loves you. It'll be okay. I promise." Bella smiled at him, able to read him better than he thought. She knew he was worried about what Emmett would say. To tell the truth, she was a little nervous as well, but she knew, in the end, her brother wanted what was best for her. And since that was Edward, he'd have to come around. She wouldn't have it any other way. Not to mention she had a pretty good suspicion Rose would knock some sense into him if he made too much of a fuss.

"I hope so," he managed, leaning down to brush a kiss across her lips. "Of course, I think we probably should leave out just exactly how we got together." Her laughter rang out in the hallway.

"Well, he knows it was over a conversation, we'll just have to edit the details a bit," she replied, turning up to look at him. "Right now, none of them know about my night job," she grinned as he raised an eyebrow. "I'd kind of like to keep it that way for a while. I don't know if Emmett could handle that on top of everything else."

Edward looked at her curiously. "Your show, from what I hear, is pretty popular, you can't tell me he, or the others, haven't heard it?"

Bella grinned. "You know what they say; those closest to you are the most oblivious." She noted he looked confused. "They've heard it. It's quite funny when they start talking about it. Emmett's apparently a fan - although I don't need to hear how it inspires him and Rose, much less Jazz and Alice," she shuddered, remembering some conversations she'd had to cut off before they got to be too much.

"But they can't recognize your voice? I know I did, although it took me a little bit," he offered.

Bella shrugged. "You'd think they could tell, and I admit, I was a bit worried about it, especially Em's reaction, but so far, they're none the wiser." She frowned. "Actually, I don't know if I should be insulted or relieved by that."

Edward laughed. "Well, either way, I have no problem keeping your night job our little secret," his eyes darkened as he pulled her closer. "Besides, I think I'm going to have a hard enough time listening to you talk about other people's fantasies with them, now that I know how it feels to be buried inside you."

Bella's breath hitched at his words, a delicious shiver running over her as his hands began to stroke over her exposed skin. Strangely, she wasn't cold at all. In fact, she was beginning to feel overheated in a very good way.

"Speaking of fantasies," her voice was husky as she turned to give him better access to her body, "we still have most of today to work on fulfilling some more." She grinned as he groaned and pulled her closer.

"I like the way you think." He began planting kisses along her cheek and jaw as he whispered, "So what other fantasies did you have in mind?"

"Well, the piano one sounds pretty good," she began, as he growled against her. She smiled to herself as something else she'd overheard earlier in his conversation with Emmett suddenly occurred to her. "Although, according to my brother, there's some 'hottie' nurses that seem to have a hard on for you," she began, laughing as he pulled back, a disgruntled expression on his face.

"I told Emmett and I'm telling you, I don't have any interest in any of them, no matter how hard they throw themselves at me," he muttered, stopping as he noticed the amused look in her eyes.

"What a shame," she offered, seeing his eyes grow confused. "I seem to recall having several fantasies about being one of your nurses and having you take me over an exam table while dressed in one of those sexy little nurses' outfits…"

She never got to finish as his lips crashed into hers with a groan. With a sigh, she gave herself over to him, deciding to go with the moment and worry about that evening when it came.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	7. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Relax. It's not going to be that bad."

Edward swallowed hard as he pulled his car into the parking lot. He wished he felt as confident as Bella about the reaction they were going to get when they announced they were together. He'd successfully pushed it to the back of his mind for most of the day, thanks in large part to the fantasies they'd fulfilled.

The piano one had been even better than he'd imagined. The image of Bella, wearing nothing more than one of his button down shirts, spread out over the keys, was one that he'd never forget as long as he lived. The feeling of taking her, hard and fast and deep, the dissonant chords ringing through the living room as they crashed into the keys…

"Hey, where'd you go?" Bella's voice drew him back and, telling his body to calm down, he turned to smile at her. He watched her eyes go smoky as she registered his arousal and leaned closer to him. "I'm guessing your mind was back in the living room, picturing us making passionate music on the piano…"

He cut her off by capturing her lips, reveling in the way she moaned and melted into him across the bucket seats. When he finally pulled back for air, he smiled at her, trying to battle the nervousness now mixing with his lust. "You know, we could go home right now, and try it again. I hear the second time is even better…"

Bella cut him off with a finger over his lips. Her eyes changed from desirous to a warm, amused color. She read him like a book, even though he was doing his best to mask his nervousness. Her now amused expression told him he wasn't succeeding.

"As much as my body wants that, I think we need to do this. I don't want to deal with our friends and family if we don't show up. Especially after Emmett's visit to you this morning and to me at work the other day." She smiled as she saw his eyes darken, but frowned realizing it wasn't from desire. "Edward, you really are worried, aren't you?"

The confusion in her voice and her eyes made him sigh. He reached over and squeezed her hand. He wanted to explain things to her, but he wasn't sure how to do so without going into how many men Emmett had scared away from her in the past. She spoke again before he could. "Edward, if you're that uncomfortable, we don't have to do this tonight…"

"No!" His voice was vehement and he noticed her shoulders relaxed. He suddenly felt bad, wondering if she thought he really didn't want to go public with their relationship. She couldn't be more wrong. If he had it his way, he'd shout it from the rooftops every hour of every day and make it clear to whom she belonged. "I want to tell the world you're mine, and I'm yours," he said passionately, feeling a burst of desire from the heat that sparked in her eyes. He groaned, forcing his need down, knowing people were waiting for them. "I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable if Emmett has a problem with this, with us."

Bella sighed, reaching over to cup his cheeks and pulled his face close to hers. "I don't care if Emmett has a problem, although he won't," she said, grinning as she brushed her lips across his cheek. "He loves me. He has to realize that I know what's best for me, and that would be you." She brought her lips to his and kissed him with a passion that he eagerly responded to. It was her turn to groan as she finally pulled away, knowing they needed to go inside. "Don't worry, let's just go in, have fun, and let the chips fall where they may," she grinned again, "and I'll protect you if Emmett tries anything."

Edward wondered if he could adore her anymore than he already did. His fears felt less overwhelming, since he knew Bella wouldn't let her brother do anything they'd all regret. She was small, but she wielded a power over Emmett, over most people, she didn't realize. Why hadn't he thought of that sooner? No matter, if Bella wanted it, Emmett would come around. He only hoped it would be painless for all involved.

"Come on, I can't wait to see Alice's face when she realizes we're together." Bella smiled. She had a suspicion Alice had always known how she felt about Edward and would be more than excited to see them together.

He grinned as he got out of the car, imagining the pixie's squeal of glee, walking quickly around to open Bella's door for her. Out of everyone, he suspected Alice would take this the best. As he held out a hand to pull Bella from the car, he was hit with a wave of the perfume she'd sprayed on earlier. It was perfect for her, a mix of flowers, berries, and Bella. Desire hit him again full force as he pulled her right into his arms and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of her.

She grunted as her back hit the car and felt him press fully against her, obviously aroused. She thrilled to the sensation, wishing they could stay right there and continue what they'd started, as memories of the night before washed over her – tempting her. The piano fantasy had been better than anything she could have imagined. Edward had been so possessive, growling out how much he wanted her, how she was his and no one could make her feel the way he did. She wanted to throw caution to the wind and sink with him, but one thought rose to the top reminding her she had another mission tonight.

She was finally able to show her friends how happy she was. Edward was with her and she had the right to kiss, hug, or molest him in public if she wanted. Hell, just the ability to enjoy a meal and drinks with him was intoxicating. She'd waited too long for this moment and she wanted to announce it to the world. Plus, she really, really wanted to show off the hotness that was Edward that he was all hers.

Breathing hard, she grinned as she pulled back, lightly pushing away from him. "Come on, we can finish this later. Right now, I want to show off my very sexy, very handsome boyfriend." Fighting the very real, very strong urge to push him against the building, saying to hell with their friends and dinner plans, she grabbed his hand pulling him towards the entrance. He would make for a much tastier meal.

Edward couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face at her words, delighted to know she thought he was sexy. Her wanting to show him off gave his ego a big boost, along with another part of his body. He allowed her to lead the way, hoping his body calmed down in the time it took to get to their table. He really didn't want to face all their friends and family with a hard on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Emmett, promise me you'll go easy on Bella tonight." Emmett groaned at Alice's words, taking another swig of the beer he held in his hand.

This was the refrain he'd been hearing from all of his friends, including his girlfriend, for most of the past half hour. He couldn't understand why they were giving him such a hard time about this.

"Come on guys. Some man is sending Bella flowers, and she won't tell me anything more than that they had a good conversation." He stopped to look over at Rose who rolled her eyes at him. "Since when does a good conversation result in a huge bouquet of flowers?"

"Spoken like a true romantic," Rose muttered under her breath as she sipped her drink. If she didn't love him so much, she'd probably have killed him by now.

"Come on Em, you know your sister. She's hardly dated, much less been out with us in the past year. If she's finally found someone that sparks her interest give her a break." Jasper's voice was easy and calm as he watched his friend fidget in his seat.

Usually, this behavior from Emmett would have been a source of amusement, but for reasons he really didn't want to divulge to the people at this table, Jasper wasn't laughing. Especially if he was right about what Bella had been up to and who she was up to it with.

"Well, you'd think she'd tell me about it, if she was seeing someone." Emmett delivered the words with a huff. Jasper had to hide his smile, his mind wandering back a few months, as he contemplated how Emmett would react to what might possibly go down here in a few minutes.

He'd never really listened to the radio, preferring his iPod knowing he would like all the music he listened to. However, after listening to Alice beg and plead with him to listen to some sexy late night weekend radio show, he'd finally given in and tuned in a few weeks ago. He'd been surprised, and a little turned on, by the frankness with which the DJ had talked about some pretty heated topics. He wasn't ashamed to admit that his body had responded, as he plotted on how to carry out some of his riskier fantasies with Alice

Yet as he continued to listen, something was tickling the back of his mind, and it wasn't until the next day that the realization hit him like a freight train.

He and Alice had met Bella for coffee, a Saturday morning ritual whenever their schedules allowed it. He enjoyed Bella's company. She had interesting opinions and could put Alice in her place like no one else. It was rather amusing to watch, and there was just something soothing about talking with her.

Which was why he'd nearly choked to death on his coffee when he'd realized he was sitting across from the voice that had inspired a lot of what he'd done to his girlfriend the night before.

Alice had pounded him on the back and Bella had looked worried as she watched them. He'd finally managed to get himself under control and assure them his coffee had just gone down the wrong tube. Despite the look Alice was giving him, he'd quickly turned the conversation onto other topics, needing time to process what he'd realized.

Bella Swan was Antonia Marie. He was certain of it. He'd watched her carefully as she and Alice continued to chat about things, trying to put the pieces together in his mind. He'd always had a thing for voices, recognizing and remembering them, so it hadn't been too surprising that hearing Bella speak would trigger his mind to finally put the pieces together.

Bella was usually a fixture on their weekend outings, or at least she had been until a few months ago. She'd found more and more excuses to beg off for the evenings. No one had questioned it, simply because it was Bella, always studying, always busy, but it made sense now. A lot of sense.

He only wondered why Alice hadn't figured out that the host of the show she loved so much was one of her best friends, and the sister of one of his. His mind suddenly blanched as he realized what might happen if Emmett ever found out what his baby sister was up to on her weekend nights. Especially because he was pretty sure Alice had told him she'd been turned onto the program by Rose and Emmett.

"Jasper, are you okay?" Bella's voice brought him back to the present. Looking at her curious face, and Alice's amused one, he decided then and there to keep his thoughts to himself, saying something about work was distracting him. Bella obviously had a lot of reasons for becoming Antonia Marie, and while he was extremely curious, he knew it was best left alone for now. For now.

Which brought him back to the present, sipping his drink, wondering about what could happen if what he'd thought might have happened over the weekend, actually had. It was just a guess, but he was pretty sure of things after the Antonia Marie radio show last night, especially after listening to Emmett talk about his visit to Edward that morning. Tonight could be very, very interesting in more ways than one.

"You okay, Jazz?" He smiled at Alice's voice in his ear, leaning over to kiss her quickly. "I'm fine, just enjoying listening to Emmett rant."

Alice grinned and turned back to where Emmett was still going on about whoever was sending Bella flowers. She was dying of curiosity and intended to get to the bottom of this tonight, just perhaps in a more subtle way than Emmett.

"I just don't know why she wouldn't tell me?" Emmett knew he sounded whiny but he couldn't help it. He'd always been protective of Bella. It was ingrained in the definition of "older brother." They usually told each other everything, and he wasn't happy with the thought of her keeping secrets from him.

"You're her brother," Alice gave him a pointed look as she continued, "and we've all seen how you react to men interested in Bella. Why do you think she hasn't said anything?"

Emmett sighed, realizing they all had a point, but not wanting to admit it yet. Huffing, he took another pull on his beer, looking around the bar and wondering where Bella was, she usually wasn't late. He frowned as he realized who else wasn't there. "Hey, anyone hear from Edward?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Should we have?"

Emmett sighed, running a hand through his hair, his eyes taking on a new light. "He said he'd be here, and if he tries to wuss out on answering questions about his new woman, I'm never going to let him live it down."

"Why do you care so much?" Jasper said, having difficulty keeping the amusement out of his voice.

"Because, he said it wasn't one of his nurses, but I think he's lying." Emmett grinned and chugged some more of his beer. "I mean, come on, have you seen those women who lust after him, you'd have to be a monk to not want to tap any of them."

"You know, it's rather unhealthy this obsession you have with other people's love lives." Rosalie's voice was cool. "Someone might think your own love life is lacking something if you're so invested in Edward and Bella's."

Emmett realized he'd messed up and turned to look at his girlfriend knowing he needed to do some quick damage control. This is why he missed Alice's expression as she noticed something across the room, and why her shriek brought his head whipping around quickly to stare in the direction she was looking.

His jaw dropped as he registered what he was seeing.

He was going to kill Edward.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: And so we continue ... thanks to readergoof for beta on this one. The heat is on!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella was struggling not to turn and pull Edward out of the bar even as they entered. Reason being Edward had chosen that exact moment to start whispering in her ear his very vivid fantasies involving sex and public places. More specifically, how he'd always imagined bending her over the bar and taking her from behind while the crowd watched.

She had to bite back a moan as her body, already stimulated from their encounter by the car, began to burn. She wasn't sure how long she could go before ravishing him here and now, consequences be damned. So deep in thought over the possibilities, Bella was startled when she suddenly felt him pull away from her and utter a curse.

Turning to look at him, she saw a very sheepish looking waitress holding a (now empty) tray of drinks. The drinks now covered the front of Edward's shirt, a fact he was not looking pleased about. Bella had to fight back the burst of laughter at the picture he presented, and the overdone apologies the waitress was now spouting.

"It's okay," he managed, although she knew it wasn't. She also knew she should probably do something before he really lost it. The vein in his forehead was pulsing, a sure sign he was about to explode at the waitress. It seemed like she'd been trying to feel him up as she wiped at his shirt with some napkins.

Bella leaned over and pressed her lips to his ear. "Why don't you go clean yourself up? I'll order us drinks and think about how much I'd enjoy having you take me against the bar over there. Or maybe against the wall back there in that dark corner." She finished with a nip to his earlobe, delighted to see him shudder in response, hopefully forgetting his anger at the waitress.

Edward felt the tremors of arousal run through his body at her whispered words. It went a long way to alleviate the need to go postal on the now stammering waitress. Not to mention he was already on a steady burn as the images bombarded his brain of fucking Bella on top of the bar, against the bar, against the back wall… He groaned under his breath, wondering if this was going to be a benefit, or torture, of going out in public with Bella and imagining all the ways they could indulge in their desires. Not that he was complaining. However, right now, he really needed a different shirt.

"I'll be right back," he whispered against her ear, feeling her body shake as his breath brushed across the lobe. Turning her face to his, he kissed her hard and fast, leaving her breathless as with a wink, he turned and headed back for the door. It helped that he always had a spare change of clothes in the car in case of something happening at the hospital.

Bella watched him go, wishing the kiss had been longer, but unable to wipe the stupid smile off her face. That man really would be the death of her. Oh, but what a way to go!

Turning back, she started scanning the restaurant for their friends. She smiled as she recognized the back of Alice's head at a table in the back corner. She debated for a moment whether to head over but quickly squashed that. She really wanted to see their faces when she and Edward arrived hand in hand.

Deciding to order those drinks, she moved towards the bar. Only to stop as she saw the overeager, drunken smile on the face of the man making a beeline towards her. She groaned internally as she prepared to deal with him.

"Bella … fancy meeting you here!"

Bella plastered a smile on her face as Mike Newton approached. The annoying graduate student had a major crush on her and never ceased trying to get her to go out with him. It didn't help that he had an oversized ego as well.

"Hi Mike," she offered, trying to be polite as he immediately tried to pull her into a hug. She maneuvered to avoid it, a technique she'd perfected over the past months when he'd try the same thing at the bookstore.

"So, you're here by yourself," he began, not waiting for an answer before he slid an arm around her waist before she realized what he was doing, "that means you're going to let me buy you a drink."

She managed to shrug off his arm, trying not to give into the annoyed anger coursing through her system. "Sorry, Mike, I'm actually here with someone," she offered, trying for an apologetic smile. The smile turned into a frown as Mike laughed and winked at her.

"Oh really … and where would this 'someone' be?" He looked around and smirked at her. "You don't have to feel ashamed at being out alone … because you're not alone any more." He grinned as he waved over a nearby waitress. "Two beers for me and my girl here," he offered as the waitress nodded.

"No, thanks," Bella told the waitress who now looked confused as Mike's smile began to falter.

"Come on Bella, its fate. You, me, completely unattached," He grinned conspiratorially at her. "Plus, you know you secretly want me."

Bella was trying not to gag. His arrogance, not to mention his overconfidence was making her more disgusted than anything. He was definitely someone who did not know the meaning of the word no.

"Mike, I hate to burst your overblown ego," she began, her voice hard, "but you are the last person I'd ever want to date. A desire I thought I made clear the last three times you tried to get me to go out with you."

Mike's grin had turned into a frown, especially now that their discussion had attracted a small audience of patrons at the bar and tables around them. Attempting what Bella could now tell was a fake smile, he moved a little closer.

"Come on sweetie, I know you're angry but we don't need to take out our personal problems in public." He gave her a condescending smile that only made her blood boil.

"We have no personal problems, and we never will. Not to mention I have an extremely gorgeous, sexy, boyfriend that's not going to be happy to return and see you pawing me. Good-bye, Mike," she said firmly and turned back towards the bar. She jumped as she felt his hand grab her elbow and whirl her around to face him. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the anger in his eyes. She immediately tried to pull away but his grip was too tight. She was just beginning to feel a tremor of fear when strong, familiar arms wrapped around her waist.

"Is this kid giving you problems?"

She sighed at Edward's voice, and at the fact that Mike had let her arm go. Turning, she gave a smile of relief at the man now holding her tightly. "No, he was just leaving, weren't you, Mike?" Her relief turned into a frown as Mike burst into laughter and didn't move.

"Excuse me, what's so funny?" Edward's voice was low now, a sure sign that he was angry. A shiver went through her body … and not an unpleasant one. Was it wrong that her boyfriend's anger turned her on?

"Oh come on, Edward Cullen?" Mike looked pleased with himself. "With as long as you two have known each other, you expect me to believe you're dating?" He laughed.

"And why wouldn't you think we're dating?" Edward's voice was still silky, but his arms had tightened around her waist, pulling her closer. He'd been anxious to get back to her after he'd changed his shirt, his mind still working on how they might be able to enact the "public sex" fantasy tonight without getting arrested. His body jumped at the thought and he found himself almost sprinting to get back to Bella. His eager smile had turned into a frown when he'd walked back into the bar and noticed the man standing too close to Bella.

Mike Newton.

He hated the boy with a passion, and had for a while. Especially since it was a known fact he made it a point to annoy Bella, had an ego the size of a continent, and was a player who'd worked his way through most of the nurses at Edward's hospital. He knew Bella wasn't interested, but he also knew that Newton was both persistent and annoying. And from the expression on Bella's face, he knew she was experiencing both.

Moving quickly, he slipped up behind her, fighting back the possessive rage he felt as he noticed Newton had Bella's arm in a tight grasp. A grasp he noticed she was trying to pull out of unsuccessfully. As he announced his presence, he pulled Bella closer, pressing her back against his front as he nuzzled his nose against her neck, causing a delightful shiver to run down her spine. He forced himself to focus on the matter at hand, knowing Mike wouldn't just walk away.

For the first time, Mike looked a little unsure, but the moment passed and his confidence seemed to return. "Right. You and Bella? When you have the pick of those hot nurses at the hospital?" He missed the darkening of Edward's eyes as he blathered on. "Come on, Bella, you'll have to do better than that to convince me you two are together."

Edward felt a primitive anger course through him at the idiot who stood there with the gall to say Bella wasn't good enough for him. His arms tightened around her waist and he felt her sink back against him. He could tell Mike wasn't going to give up and he realized there was only one way to make him. Not that he was going to complain.

"Well Mike, let me take great pleasure in proving you wrong," he offered, before whirling Bella around in his arms and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. He poured all his anger and possessiveness into the kiss, quickly losing the anger as he felt Bella's body mold and conform to his. He groaned and deepened the kiss without a second thought.

Bella gasped as her back hit the bar as Edward devoured her mouth. The kiss was intense, possessive, and so hot she couldn't help herself from giving in completely, uncaring of their surroundings. She whimpered and twined her hands in his hair as his tongue met hers in a heated battle, his hands holding her hips against his so she could feel his arousal pressing against her thigh.

Edward lost himself in the feel of her body sinking against his, the warmth and fire he felt from her as she met him kiss for kiss, her body moving against his. His hand slid down her thigh, pulling slightly and she lifted her leg to wrap around his calf, moaning into his mouth as the move pressed them even more intimately together. He couldn't control himself as he pushed his hips into hers, delighting in the way she responded with just as much passion and fire.

Bella was so involved in the kiss that she didn't notice the stunned expression on Mike's face, the amused whistles and catcalls from those around them, or the sound of Alice's shriek, audible from across the room, as she caught sight of them pressed against the bar, making out like there was no tomorrow.

Edward was so absorbed in getting even closer, feeding their incredible desire, that he didn't notice the figure speeding across the bar, directly towards them. In fact, he didn't notice anything but Bella until he felt his shoulders roughly grabbed and he found himself yanked away from the heaven of her arms.

Struggling to comprehend what had happened, he looked over, ready to kill Mike with his bare hands, when he found himself staring into a pair of eyes that were definitely not Mike Newton's.

Bella, finally managing to get control of her body, opened her eyes, anger in them as she prepared to lay into Mike for interrupting them, when her gaze focused on the figure standing between her and Edward. Pure anger coursed through her system as she turned to face him, body still tingling from Edward's kiss.

"Emmett, What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emmett felt like he'd been blindsided as he took in his best friend kissing the living daylights out of his little sister as an enthused crowd whistled and catcalled around them. For a moment, he wasn't sure he was seeing right. Edward and Bella? He blinked to make sure.

Yep, it was the two of them, and they were completely oblivious to the rest of the world. They were, also, obviously very comfortable with each other and with this public display of affection.

Suddenly, his mind went back to the morning, and the knowledge hit him like a freight train.

_It had been Bella in his apartment. _

_His baby sister had spent the night with Edward._

_And Edward had lied to him about it._

That was the straw that broke him as he rose from his seat, ignoring the grip Rosalie tried to get on his arm, and the warning call from Jasper. Striding across the room, he felt anger mix with hurt as he realized that Bella had lied to him too. He let the anger take control as he reached the couple and yanked Edward away from Bella. He was all prepared to launch into a rage when he heard his sister's outraged voice ring throughout the now nearly silent bar.

"Emmett, What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

All his angry words died out at the livid expression on Bella's face. For a moment, he wondered if he'd gone too far. Then he remembered that she'd lied to him and the anger was back.

"I believe the question is what are you doing with HIM?"

Bella rolled her eyes as she stepped up to Edward and slid her arm around his waist, glad to feel him tighten it around her.

"If you must know, it was exactly what it looked like, I was kissing my boyfriend." She tried to keep her tone level, ready to kill her older brother as he steamed in front of her. Before he could speak, she continued. "What I want to know is why the hell you think you have any right to interrupt us much less question our relationship."

Emmett looked stunned. He'd never heard Bella like this before. It rather scared him. Deciding for the moment to turn his attention to Edward, he found himself shocked to see a humorous glint in his best friend's eyes, instead of the fear he'd noticed a few moments ago.

"I think I have every right, especially since he lied to me about who he was with this morning." Emmett tried to sound annoyed, but he was finding himself more and more confused, and a little hurt.

Edward frowned, "I didn't lie to you. I just didn't feel like telling you that your sister, the love of my life, had spent the night having wild monkey sex with me." He grinned as Emmett's eyes bugged out. This was more fun than he'd thought.

"Edward!" Bella hit him on the arm, blushing as she heard the people around them burst into laughter. Still, she couldn't deny how happy she felt to hear Edward defend them to her brother. Not that they needed defending.

"But…but…," Emmett couldn't get any words out, unsure now what to think. It wasn't so much that he was against Edward dating his sister, but thinking about them together, having sex … he just wasn't ready for that.

"Emmett, chill." Rosalie's voice interrupted their little stare down as she appeared at Emmett's side. Moving past him, she walked over and hugged Bella. "It's about time, you two!" She grinned as they looked at her in surprise.

"You have to admit, she has a point. It's taken you two how long?" Jasper's amused voice was the next to speak as he reached the group, a huge smile on his face even as he tried to hold back his girlfriend.

"Why didn't you tell me? Me, your best friend, you'd think you'd tell me something this important!"

Bella rolled her eyes in amusement at Alice's words, expecting nothing less. She grinned as the pixie threw herself at them both, making them gasp as she hugged them tightly and continued to squeal.

"Alice, let them breathe," Jasper couldn't help but grin as he pulled her back, noting that Edward looked a little shell shocked. Bella, he was not surprised, simply looked amused and resigned.

"But you both…you didn't tell me?" Now it was hurt that colored Emmett's voice that made Bella sigh and turn back to her brother. She knew the anger had passed and now she had to get him into the acceptance stage.

"It just happened," she said quietly, reaching out to put a hand on his arms. "It's so new, we didn't tell anyone just yet, we were planning to tonight." She gave him her best pleading expression, knowing he couldn't resist it. It seemed to be working as his shoulders relaxed.

"You're happy? He makes you happy?" Emmett knew that if his best friend made his little sister happy, he couldn't be angry anymore. Concerned? Yes. Angry? No. Not to mention he couldn't ignore the way Edward was looking at Bella. It was exactly the way he looked at Rose.

Bella felt her eyes water as she looked up at him, knowing he was going to be okay. "He's the best thing to ever happen to me and he makes me very happy."

Emmett swallowed hard before he pulled Bella into a hard hug, allowing his anger to fade and his love for his sister to surface. When she pulled back, he managed a smile.

"If there ever comes a time he doesn't," he turned his gaze to Edward, "you let me know and I'll take care of it, okay?" He was looking at Edward as he spoke, and he saw the understanding flash in his friend's eyes.

Edward swallowed hard, realizing that while Emmett's threat was real, his friend was going to accept them. He didn't realize the weight that he'd been carrying until he felt it fall away as Emmett nodded at him.

"I promise that if I ever hurt her, you can do whatever you want to me, I'll deserve it," he replied, seeing that Emmett understood. The two friends nodded at each other as Bella rolled her eyes.

"Now if the male posturing is over, I think I need that drink." She relaxed, leaning back against Edward as he pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Come on, I'll have 'em bring it to our table," Jasper offered as he motioned to the waitress where they'd be as they headed back to their table. The rest of them followed his lead, Edward and Bella bringing up the rear.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" She whispered the words against his ear, feeling him groan against her.

"Well, it's not exactly the way I wanted to tell them, but I guess it worked." Edward grinned as he leaned over to kiss her quickly before they reached the table.

"Well, the hard part's over now." Bella grinned as she allowed him to hold her chair for her. When he moved to take the one next to her, she leaned over and brushed her lips against his ear. "The harder part will be seeing how long one of us can go before we do a lot more than ravish each other against a bar."

Edward fell into his chair, wincing as his leg hit the table, noticing the amused looks they were getting from their friends, and the still wary one from Emmett. He was going to get her back for that. A devious grin appeared on his face as he began to contemplate just exactly which fantasies he could make a reality tonight.

"You know, if you two are going to be in la la land from now on when we go out, even I might have to object," offered Jasper with a grin at his friends.

"Enough of that, what I want to know is how you two got together!" Alice's voice was eager as she leaned towards them. The annoyance at not being told seemed to have faded and been replaced with curiosity Bella noted with a grin - typical Alice.

Edward grinned as he looked at Bella before turning back to their friends. "Let's just say we had a very interesting conversation that made us realize how we felt about each other." His grin widened as Bella blushed, no doubt thinking of exactly how interesting that conversation had been.

"Really, care to enlighten us as to what that conversation was about? I bet it was pretty, revealing." Jasper knew he was baiting them but he couldn't resist. He was still a bit amazed that no one had realized Bella's alter ego. Plus, he wanted to see if he could make them squirm, just for the fun of it.

Bella shot him a sharp look. There was something in his tone. It took a minute but her eyes widened as she realized what was tickling at her subconscious. The wickedly amused look in Jasper's eyes suddenly made sense.

He knew about her radio show, and had most likely heard their 'revealing conversation.' She choked on the sip of water she'd just taken, feeling Edward pound her on the back as she tried to gather herself together. She thought she should feel more embarrassed, but for some reason, she didn't. Once the shock wore off, she managed a smile for her friend.

"We simply realized that we'd had a thing for each other for a while, and decided to act on it. Words can be a powerful thing." She grinned as Jasper winked at her, feeling Edward's confusion in the way he was looking between them.

She took pity on her boyfriend and leaned up to his ear. "Jasper knows about my moonlighting." She grinned at the quick look of shock, then amusement that appeared in his eyes as he raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Okay, what's all that about? There's something you're not telling us." Alice had been watching the three of them interact and knew something was up.

"We've told you everything, we're just not going into details," Bella responded, looking over to where Emmett wore a thankful look. "Something I think my brother would appreciate."

Emmett swallowed and nodded, still trying to adjust to the fact that Bella and Edward were together, in every sense of the word. Suddenly, he realized he really didn't want to know exactly what that entailed.

"Okay, I think we've spent enough time dissecting Edward and Bella, can we simply move on and enjoy dinner?" Edward was glad to note their friends took the suggestion and conversation turned to other topics. Relaxing back into his seat, he slid an arm around Bella, pulling her against his side and nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"Good deflecting," she whispered, finally relaxing for the first time that night. Not to mention the warmth of Edward pressed against her side was making her feel dizzy again, in a good way. Memories of how he had felt, pressed against her, kissing the breath out of her, uncaring of who might see, bombarded her and she felt her body begin to burn again. "And if I haven't mentioned it, thanks for saving me from Mike back there," she grinned as Edward laughed. "I think he finally got the message."

Edward smiled. "It was a message I'd gladly repeat again, wherever and whenever needed," he offered, planting a light kiss against her ear as he whispered a reply. He felt her shudder against him and his smile widened. "Something bothering you," he asked, brushing his lips over her ear and trying not to react as he clearly read the desire growing in her eyes.

"Nothing that a little trip to that dark corner over there wouldn't cure," she replied, smiling as she felt him shiver.

"Don't tempt me," he replied, reaching for his drink, hoping it would help cool him down. His brain was once more falling into the gutter and he wasn't too sure he wanted it anywhere else at the moment.

"I like tempting you, it's one of my favorite fantasies," she replied as she snuggled closer to him, deliberately brushing her hand against his thigh under the table.

Edward was struggling to hold onto some semblance of control as he felt her hand inch higher on his thigh. He was already hard and straining against his jeans and he was nearly desperate to feel Bella pressed against him.

"You know, it's always been a fantasy of mine to have you at my mercy, under my total control," she whispered against his ear, thankful their friends were seemingly involved in some story Rosalie was telling about her job. She tried not to jump as she felt his free hand move to her thigh and return the favor.

"Really, and just what would you do to me if I was totally under your control?" Edward knew he was pushing his limits as he whispered his reply, trying hard to keep his expression neutral so their friends wouldn't realize how distracted he was…or what they were doing under the table. He bit back a moan as he felt Bella's hand move over the bulge in his jeans and squeeze lightly. She was far too good at this!

"Well, let's say we were in that corner over there, out of sight of everyone, but still with the risk of discovery," she began. Trying to keep her face expressionless, she was thankful their friends seemed to be ignoring them for the moment. "I'd have you pressed against that wall, grinding myself against you like there's no tomorrow." She bit her lip as she stroked her fingers over the growing hardness in his lap, pleased to see how her words affected him. "You'd lift me so my legs were wrapped around your waist and I could feel you hard against me," she struggled to breathe as the scent of him overwhelmed her, "God, you feel so good Edward."

Edward bit his lip to hold in the moan he felt growing in his throat as his mind pictured the exact scenario she was describing. His body was ready to explode, not helped by the way she was stroking him under the table. His own hand seemed frozen on her thigh, unable to do more than submit to her whispered words.

"I'd be so desperate for you, begging you to fuck me against the wall, not caring who might see us and figure out what we were doing." She felt her own body liquefy as her words and the images they conveyed affected her too. She struggled for breath as she tried to continue, the wanting now unbearable.

"And would I fuck you against the wall?" Edward barely managed to whisper the reply, knowing she held him completely in her thrall. "Would I slam you into the wall and make you beg for me, for what only I can give you? Would you give it to me, knowing Mike and our friends could find us at any time, fucking like animals against the wall?" His words were whisper soft but with an intensity that made her shudder.

Bella knew she was fast approaching the point of no return. They were already being risky enough in public, the last thing they needed was for their friends to realize what was happening right under their noses. But her body was speaking a different language. One that told her she needed to get Edward alone. Now!

"I don't know, would you?" She replied, pressing a kiss to his ear and managing to stand. She smiled at everyone and excused herself to the bathroom, noting they barely paused in their conversation except to wave her away. Turning, she shot a sultry look at Edward, hoping he'd catch on - but not make it too obvious - before sauntering towards the restrooms, which just happened to be in the direction of the dark back corner of the bar.

Edward felt close to exploding as he realized what she was implying, forcing himself to gain some control and act normal. He needed to make it look natural when he excused himself in a few moments. Plus, he didn't relish leaving the table with the hard on he was currently sporting.

"Edward," Jasper's voice drew his attention back to the present. "I do believe it's your turn to get the next round and I think shots are in order. Why don't you do us a favor and go order them at the bar? It'll be faster than having the waitress get them."

Edward could have kissed Jasper if he were so inclined. The amused glint in his friend's eyes showed him that Jasper knew exactly where he'd be going before that stop at the bar. He sent his friend a grateful smile as he rose, asking if anyone had a shot preference. Realizing no one was really paying attention to him, his grin widened as he moved away from the table in the direction Bella had taken.

A few moments later he found himself in the small hallway near the restrooms, looking around for Bella. He wondered if she really had gone into the bathroom when he suddenly felt a familiar grip on his hand. Turning, he allowed her to pull him away from the restrooms and towards the dark back corner. He was thankful to note that no one was around.

He was about to say something when he felt his back slammed against the wall and found his arms full of a very amorous Bella. Without thinking, he lifted her so she straddled his waist and took her mouth in the heated kiss he'd been longing to for what seemed like hours.

Bella moaned as she moved against him, knowing they didn't have much time but needing him more than she could possibly say. Reaching down, she found his zipper and managed to release him into her hand, as his own hands pushed her clothing out of the way.

Edward was ready to explode and the feel of her writhing against him, her hand stroking him was nearly enough to push him over the edge. But he was damned if he wasn't taking her with him.

Bella gasped as she felt him whirl her around, her back hitting the wall as Edward moved into position against her. She arched her hips, delighting in the way he gasped against her lips.

"Beg me," he whispered, nipping her ear as she shuddered against him.

"Please, Edward, fuck me!" She managed, barely finishing before he slammed himself into her with one hard thrust. Her cry was captured by his lips as he began a series of quick, hard thrusts that had her moving in time with him, the sense of urgency and the realization they could be caught at any minute heightening the experience.

"I've wanted to do this all night," he panted against her as he reached down a pressed his thumb to her clit, feeling her tighten around him even more.

"Edward…fuck…please!"

Her cries were music to his ears as he struggled to bring her to edge before he lost it.

"That's it baby, come for me Bella. Come now!"

With a cry, she obeyed, feeling her body shake as she gave into her release, feeling him shudder against her as his own climax hit, washing over them both with the force of a tidal wave.

For moments, the two simply stood there, unable to move, unable to think, barely able to breathe. It was Edward who came back to himself first, smiling as he pulled back and out of her, allowing her to slip to the floor, steadying her as she wobbled against him.

"Wow, that definitely delivered on sex in a public place," she offered, still breathless as she reached to straighten her clothes.

Edward smiled as he put himself back together and giving Bella quick check. Leaning in, he stole another kiss, smiling as she sunk against him. "We'd better get back, Jasper can only buy us so much time, I'm supposed to be getting shots," he offered as Bella laughed.

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to be in the bathroom." She grinned leaning up for one more kiss. "You go get the shots. I'll go back and cover for us."

Edward nodded, watching as she moved away, turning to blow him a kiss before she disappeared from his sight. He gave himself a few more seconds to get his body under control before heading for the bar. He couldn't help the possessive grin he felt on his face as he reached the bar and placed the order before noticing the look Mike Newton was shooting him from the other end. The look of disbelief was evident, as was the resignation in his eyes. As the bartender delivered his order, he raised a glass in Mike's direction before turning and heading back to the table. He was already contemplating how soon they could get out of here and back to making more fantasies come true.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	9. Heating Up the Pages

AN: Here's the latest chapter ... you know you've all had these fantasies before when you're in a B&N or Borders. Notes, disclaimers, etc. in Chapter 1. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella groaned as she rolled her neck, trying to ease the tension that had been building all week. She'd worked every night at the bookstore instead of her usual two because Lauren had called in sick. But money was money and every little bit helped when you were a grad student. So here she was on a Thursday night, restocking the paranormal shelves while keeping an eye on the two little old ladies debating the merits of Julia Child over Paula Deen as they perused the cooking section. Considering they were the only two customers in the store at the moment, and their discussion apparently was nowhere near ending, she figured they wouldn't need her assistance for a while.

With a sigh, she allowed her mind to wander as her hands automatically placed books on shelves. She wasn't surprised when her mind immediately went to the man who'd been haunting her dreams. The man whom she'd had numerous phone conversations with, but no physical contact due to her extra hours and his on-call status. After their rather eventful dinner with the family, they'd spent Sunday night at his place again, both parting reluctantly the next morning. They'd originally made plans to get together Tuesday night, the one night they'd both had off, but then he had to assume the on-call shift after his fellow doctor had a family emergency and she was called in on Lauren's behalf.

Neither had been happy, but they'd made the most of it. Her mind began to haze over as she remembered just how heated some of their phone conversations had gone. The man was talented. What he could do with his voice and a 20 minute shift-break should be illegal. Her body began to liquefy as her mind replayed the way he'd commanded her to touch herself and to imagine it was him - his hands, his body, his voice washing over her, the low growl making her wetter than she'd ever thought possible. The sound of his moan, so intimate and deep even over a phone line, as she'd cried out his name and shuddered against her fingers.

"You look like you're thinking something naughty."

She squeaked as Edward's husky voice broke into her heated thoughts, her body immediately going into a steady burn as familiar hands laced around her waist, pulling her back against a hard chest, and an even harder body part prodding against her lower back. Without thinking, she rubbed against him, delighting in the low growl that rung in her ears as his hands tightened around her waist and he pushed back.

Her breathing was coming in small pants as she felt him nuzzle his nose into her neck, his hands stroking over her waist and stomach with possessive intent. Her senses were screaming at her that she needed to remember where they were, that there were other people around, but her body, too long denied, had other thoughts. Most prevalent at the moment was to feel those sinful lips against hers.

Managing to turn her body, she captured his lips in a ravenous kiss, twining her arms around his neck and using her hands to grasp his hair, pulling him tightly to her. His groan was lost in her mouth as their tongues immediately began to duel and fire spread through her body. Her back hit the bookshelf as Edward pushed her back against it, his hands moving from her waist up to cup her breasts through her shirt. His mouth never left hers as he rubbed her nipples through the material and she whimpered as the nubs became tight and hard. Starving for air, she managed to pull back, panting as his lips refused to leave her body, now planting kisses across her collarbone while his hands continued their torture against her breasts.

Her eyes fluttered open as he moved against her, wanting to see his gorgeous face, and instead met the startled gazes of the two old ladies who had obviously abandoned their food related discussion some time ago. Instinctively, she pushed Edward away, red coloring her cheeks as she heard him grumble and start to pull her back to him.

"Edward, we've got an audience," she managed to hiss, watching as her words registered and he turned to follow her gaze. To her chagrin, he simply smiled as he faced the two women, who were still watching unashamedly.

"Sorry ladies," he immediately offered along with his most charming smile as he pulled her against his side. "I haven't seen my girl in a few days and I got carried away." He gave them a bashful look as the two women eyed them carefully before nodding and turning back to their discussion.

Bella tried not to laugh as Edward turned back to her with a smile and a predatory look in his eyes. She wanted nothing more than to give into him and pick up where they left off, but she really didn't relish having an audience.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you," she began, tugging him with her as she moved back towards the front counter, hoping no one else had come in while they'd been making up for lost time. "But what are you doing here? I thought you were still on call?"

"Jake offered to take a few extra hours so I don't have to be in until…" Edward looked down at his watch and grinned, "two hours from now." He smiled at the delight he saw on her face as she pulled him with her behind the counter.

"So you decided to come ravish me in my bookstore?" Bella knew her voice was deeper than normal. Her body was still alive and pulsing with unfulfilled desire. She wanted nothing more than to push him back against the desk and take him hard and fast, but she told herself to find some modicum of control. After all, she really wanted to keep this job and not have to explain herself even more to the ladies who were surreptitiously watching them.

"Oh Bella…," he leaned forward and whispered the words against her ear, "you haven't even begun to know what it's like to be ravished by me in your bookstore," he finished, pressing a kiss against her earlobe. "I can't tell you how many times I've imagined being inside you this week. Feeling you lose control as you quake around me as I fucked you hard and fast, not stopping until you shattered, screaming my name."

Bella had to fight back a moan as she felt her legs go weak, images crowding her mind, literally imagining what it would feel like, right now, to have him buried inside her, his body hard against hers as he shuddered and moaned his name…

"I think we're ready to check out."

The voice of one of the women brought her back to the present and she knew her cheeks were flushed, even as she tried to pull it together in order to do her job. "Of course, come right up," she managed, turning to shoot Edward a warning look. "Edward, why don't you go finish putting those books on the shelf for me?" She needed to get away from him for a few minutes if she were going to have any type of control of her body, especially if she were going to ring up these orders without embarrassing herself.

"Of course," he smiled at the ladies as he turned to go, his hand, below the counter, brushing across her thighs and squeezing quickly before he disappeared back into the mass of shelves.

Taking a deep breath, Bella turned back to the women, both of whom were now wearing matching grins as they placed their purchases on the counter. She grinned noting one had the Paula Deen cookbook, the other Julia Child's.

"You've got a keeper there young lady…if I were twenty years younger…" the woman in front of her said in an amused voice. Bella felt her cheeks heat even as she smiled, her gaze turning towards where she could see Edward, now stacking books on the shelf.

"You're telling me," she managed, turning back to the women with a smile as she rang up the books. "That'll be $16.50 with tax," she said as the woman handed her several bills. After making change, she bagged the book and turned to ring up the other woman. Repeating the process, she smiled as she finished and wished the women a good day.

As they turned to go, the other woman turned back and leaned over the counter. "You know, having been in here quite a bit, I do know there's a secluded spot in the back near philosophy where you can't be seen, but you can see if anyone comes in. You might consider using that after we leave."

Bella went bright red at the woman's words and began to stutter a reply but the woman only winked as she turned and left with her friend. When they had disappeared out the door, Bella finally regained enough control to look around to make sure no one else had entered the store while she'd been distracted. Happy to find it empty, she headed back towards Edward, her body already tight with anticipation. Hopefully, her luck would hold out a little longer.

Edward had been keeping an eye on her as she rang up the customers, grinning as he watched her blush at something one of the women said to her. He had a feeling it involved their little display earlier and he had to admit, part of him thrilled to the thought that she'd been so caught up in him that she hadn't remembered they were in perfect view of customers. Then again, he hadn't been thinking clearly since the moment he'd walked in the door, looking eagerly for her, only to spot her reaching to place a book on the top shelf, the move pulling her lithe body into a tight line that showed off her nicely formed backside in the tight jeans she wore.

He hadn't been able to stop from sneaking up on her, pulling that luscious body back against his and beginning to whisper against her ear. He'd quickly lost sight of everything except her as they'd moved against each other, and it had been torture to realize they had to stop when she'd informed him of their audience. But, he couldn't regret it and didn't. It had been too long without her and his body was aching in a way he'd never felt before. An ache that could only be satisfied by finding himself buried deep inside his Bella – an ache of need not of want.

Their phone conversations had been stimulating and wonderful, and much needed relief over the past few nights, but they'd been too short, too fast. He missed being physically able to touch her, to watch her fall apart underneath him, to hear her scream his name and watch as her faced bloomed with ecstasy. When Jake had offered to give him a few more hours of sleep tonight-he'd jumped on the chance and headed immediately for the bookstore.

Now, he bided his time as he stacked books, not caring what he put where, his head continually turning to focus on the beautiful woman who'd bewitched him so long ago as she finished up with her customers. He found himself hoping they cleared out quickly, his body was clamoring at him to finish what they'd started earlier. He'd always had a few fantasies about taking her here, against the shelves, behind the counter…

"You look like you're thinking something naughty."

He grinned as she echoed his words of earlier and soon his actions, as he felt her wrap her arms around his waist, plastering her front against his back. The feel of her breasts pressing into his back had him hard and aching in seconds - he shuddered in her hold.

Bella felt a feminine power course through her as she felt him shake against her and used it to her advantage, running her hands down to cup the bulge in his jeans. His hiss of indrawn breath as she stroked him through the material had her growing even wetter.

"Someone's anxious," she husked as she reached for the button at his waist, only to stop as she felt his hands grab hers and pull her around so once again her back was against the shelves.

"You can't imagine," he whispered before he crashed his lips to hers and they were immediately lost in the familiar whirlwind of desire. The kiss deepened as he slid a leg between her thighs, groaning as he felt her wetness through two layers of clothing as she arched against him.

Bella was moving frantically against him, needing the friction and heat more than she needed to breathe. It had been too long and she was too starved for the touch and taste of him. But even as she felt his hands slide under her shirt and move up to cup her breasts, the words of the woman who had just left rang in her mind. Pulling away with effort, she managed to untangle them, grinning at his groan as he tried to pull her back.

"Follow me," she managed, pleased to hear the seductive tone in her voice as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the back corner of the store. She whimpered as he pulled her back against him, pressing himself against her lower back with each step, holding tightly onto her hips as his lips began nipping at the back of her neck. She struggled to make her legs move, knowing they needed to be out of the public eye if this were going to continue, and unless hell froze over, there was no way she was stopping.

With a groan of relief she saw they'd made it back to the dark corner - her mind absently noting that the section they were now in was the sex and relationships aisle. Before she could make sense of the irony, she felt her back once more pressed against the shelves as Edward's body pinned her against them. The pain was quickly lost in the pleasure of his hands as they slid back under her shirt and up to caress her breasts. She whimpered as he pulled the cups of her bra out of the way, causing her breasts to spill out of them and into his waiting hands.

"God, Bella, you're so soft," he muttered, squeezing and stroking as he frantically placed kisses against her neck. He was losing all control and he didn't care. He needed her and he needed her now. The scent of paper and dust filled his nostrils as he pushed her shirt up to her neck and latched onto one nipple while his fingers pinched the other. Her cry of his name sent a spear of desire through his body and he pushed his hips hard into hers.

Bella gasped as her hands yanked his shirt from his pants and she raked her nails up his back, hearing him groan before his teeth bit lightly at her nipple, his tongue quickly soothing the slight pain. She felt her mind begin to splinter as she felt one of his hands leave her breast and slide down to the waistband of her jeans. She moaned as with a quick motion, he had them unbuttoned and unzipped, his hand cupping her soaking wet center.

"Edward!" She keened his name as he pressed the heel of his hand against her clit, rubbing through the lace of her panties. Her body was so close to the edge, she wanted desperately to come, but not alone. Her hands slid around to his waist, repeating his moves and seconds later had his hardness out of his boxers and cupped in her hand. His loud moan as she began to stroke sent another bolt of desire to her center and she felt herself get even wetter.

"Bella," Edward groaned as he slid two of his fingers under the heated lace and thrust them deep into her body. He knew she was close as he felt her hand clench around him tightly, struggling to contain his own whimper as she stroked him harder and faster.

"Edward, please, I need you to fuck me!" She ground out the word as she felt him shudder against her.

It was all he needed to hear and with a quick movement tugged her pants down to her ankles and she kicked them aside. Reaching for her leg, he pulled it up his thigh and she wrapped it around his waist, positioning him at her core. He fought the urge to rip the lace that hid her from him, but her whispered "rip it!" sent him over the edge and with a tearing sound, the lace fluttered to the floor.

Bella cried out as he thrust forward, burying himself deep inside her body. Edward's groan echoed hers as he felt her warmth surround him, welcoming him home. With a muttered growl he began to thrust.

"Edward! Oh God, please, feels so good, don't stop!" Bella chanted and pleaded as he thrust harder. The sensations building in her were overwhelming as she dug her nails into his back. The feel of the shelves behind her, cutting into her back, didn't even register as she clutched him tighter and moved faster - bringing him closer and deeper.

"Bella, that's it love, just like that," Edward panted, on the edge of insanity as he pounded into her. The outside world had narrowed to him and her, and each plunge he made into her body. He felt her tighten against him as her nails dug into his lower back and he growled at the sensation. "Come for me Bella, now!"

At his command, she shrieked his name as she flew over the edge, her body convulsing against his in wave after wave of ecstasy. Feeling her release, Edward groaned and emptied himself inside her, reveling in the way she clutched him tighter as he lost himself in the wonder of her body, her moans, the way she felt against him as she went up in flames.

Finally, moments, maybe hours later, they both came back to themselves. Edward rested his head against her forehead, panting as he tried to bring his breathing under control. Their bodies were still joined, her back still pressed against the bookshelf. Bella felt a wonderful contentment that she realized she'd been missing since Sunday. But as she came back to herself, she registered their position, not to mention the fact that the shelf digging into her back was becoming more painful.

Almost as if he sensed her thoughts, Edward pulled back and slipped out of her. Pulling her gently forward he cradled her body against his - running his hands over her back soothing the imprinted marks he could feel from the shelves. "Sorry baby, I got a bit rough," he whispered as she pressed a kiss against his shoulder.

"I don't mind … you just fulfilled yet another fantasy I've had for a while," she offered as she felt him chuckle against her.

"It's a fantasy we obviously shared," he returned, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss against her lips.

With a sigh, she pulled back, reaching down for her jeans. She laughed as she noticed the ripped blue lace hanging off the edge of a book on the shelf to her left. The fact that the book was _The Joy of Sex_ only made her laugh harder.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't wait," Edward offered apologetically as he reached for the lace, grinning at her as he slipped it into his pocket. "But I think I'll keep this."

Bella blushed as she pulled up her jeans, glad she only had another hour to work. She could handle going commando until then. Although the thought of Edward having her panties in his pocket all evening, the scent of her strong on them, and what he could be doing with them…

"As much as I'd love to take you again, I really do have to get to work," he whispered regretfully as he straightened and zipped up his pants. When they both were presentable, he pulled her back into his arms, simply breathing in her scent as she held onto him tightly.

"I'm glad you decided to drop in, I've really missed you," she whispered against his neck, holding tightly onto him.

"Me too," he whispered, holding on and wishing he never had to let go.

Bella sighed, realizing they both had to get back to reality, but glad they'd stolen these few moments. Pulling back, she offered him a soft smile. "So, you're off call tomorrow night, right?"

"Eleven p-m," he whispered into her ear, brushing her hair away from her neck so he could nuzzle it. "I take it you'll be at the station?'

Bella nodded. "My usual shift, am I to take it that you'll be paying me a visit?" She hoped he would, her mind already imagining what could happen.

"Nothing could keep me away," he whispered. "Besides, maybe it's time you brought someone else into your show - a little male perspective perhaps?"

Bella grinned, his words conjuring up a whole new set of possibilities for tomorrow's show. "I think that could be arranged, and it might be fun," she returned with a smile, leaning up to plant a kiss against his collarbone.

"Good, then it's a date?" At her nod, he pulled her into one more heated kiss pouring all his emotions into it, knowing it would have to last until tomorrow night. When they finally pulled apart for breath, he reluctantly let her go. At the same moment, they heard the bell over the front door open and several teenagers walked in.

Bella sighed and pulled him with her towards the front counter. When they reached it, she leaned up to give him one more kiss, uncaring of who might see.

Edward grinned when he finally pulled back, dragging himself away. He didn't want to leave but he had to. Giving her one more quick kiss he turned and headed for the door. Before he reached it, he turned back and grinned. "So, call you later tonight?"

Bella laughed. "I'm counting on it." She waved as he blew her a kiss before he turned and left. She watched until he was out of sight, her body still thrumming from their encounter. As she saw a teenager approaching the counter, she forced her carnal thoughts to the back of her mind. She'd be hearing from him in a few hours, and she had a show to plan for tomorrow night - one that Edward wanted to participate in. The possibilities suddenly seemed endless. She couldn't keep the grin off her face for the rest of the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	10. Into the Studio Once More

Note: Sorry it's been so long, RL has been insane. But here we go-back to the studio, and hopefully more to come sooner rather than later. Again, thanks to everyone sticking with me through this. I appreciate you all, and your thoughts/comments!

* * *

Bella hummed to herself as she went about pulling the songs for her show. She arrived at the station an hour ago and spent the ensuing time pulling various songs she thought would fit the mood she hoped to set tonight. Her body tingled as she imagined what could possibly happen in the next few hours - especially once Edward joined her.

She'd already run the idea by the station manager and he'd been more than happy to see what the addition of a 'male perspective' would do for the show. She'd just neglected to mention that perspective would be provided by the man who had been making her fantasies a reality the past few weeks.

"You're in a good mood tonight, Bella. Planning something special for the show?"

She turned to smile at the night janitor, remembering his help the week before when he allowed Edward in after hours. His help would prove useful again tonight as he'd already promised to let Edward in when he arrived.

"Well, I'm hoping that adding a male perspective will spice things up and, hopefully, attract more listeners." She grinned as he laughed.

"I'm sure it will." He winked at her as he turned to leave. "And if you're wondering… the two of you will be alone in the building. I'm off at 11."

Bella blushed as he disappeared down the hall. She knew he probably had a suspicion what had happened last week and, probably, would again tonight. Still, despite the mortification, she was glad they'd be alone.

Finally done with the music, she loaded the CD's into her arms and walked into the studio. The DJ on before her had automated his show so she had the studio to herself, just as she liked it. Organizing the CD's into playlist piles, she checked her list of announcements and sponsors, making sure she could pronounce everything written. Making a few changes and spelling corrections, she organized them into piles as well. She was nothing if not efficient. And it would help to have everything ready to go, because she knew full well she'd be distracted quite a bit during the actual show.

Her body once more began to tingle as she pictured Edward sitting in the padded chair, herself naked on his lap as he fucked her hard and fast while music pounded around them. Imagined hearing his groans and her cries mingled and enhanced by the acoustics in the studio. Knowing that millions were listening without a clue as to what was really going on in the studio. She jumped, and was violently dragged back into reality as she felt arms slip around her with a hot breath against her ear.

"Thinking of me already?"

She sighed and turned in his arms, capturing his lips with hers in a deep kiss. Their tongues met and dueled as she lost herself in the feeling of being back in his arms. It had only been a day, but it seemed like forever.

Edward finally pulled back, grinning down into her eyes. "Much as I'd like to continue, I believe we have a show to figure out."

Bella laughed as she pulled out of his arms and motioned him over to the table where the CD's lay. "Someone's eager. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were excited to join Antonia Marie on air."

Edward smiled as he began to rifle through the CD's. "I have to admit, there's something really appealing about speaking your mind over the airwaves when no one knows who you are." His smile turned sexy as he leaned over to nip her neck. "Especially, if you're talking fantasies with the girl who makes all yours come true."

Bella blushed again, leaning back into his arms as he continued to peruse her selections. She was pleased to note he seemed to agree with her choices, making a suggestion here or there that added to the mood. When they'd finally figured things out Bella pushed him down into the chair beside the second microphone, before taking her position in the chair behind the audio board opposite him.

"Okay, first things first, we need an on-air name for you. It's got to be something sexy, yet we can't have it be something that's recognizable." Bella frowned, scrunching her nose. She'd been thinking about this a lot over the past 24 hours and still hadn't come up with a good name for him.

Edward thought she looked adorable as she concentrated on finding the perfect radio name for him. He had to admit, he'd been curious about what she might suggest. He had a few ideas of his own, but would wait to see what she came up with first before introducing them.

"It needs to be something that's catchy, yet not too over the top," she began ruminating. "It also needs to be far from Edward. We don't want anyone making that connection - at least not yet," she grinned as he smiled at her.

"Well, we could always go with something mundane. What about combining the names of those two actors you like so much, I could be Rob Stewart?" He offered, watching as she shook her head.

"Good idea, but too close to Rod Stewart, and he's definitely not someone I want to be discussing fantasies with." She returned, as he pretended to look hurt.

"You don't think I'm sexy? You don't want my body?" He half spoke, half sang as Bella burst into laughter. He grinned as he saw the sparkle in her eyes as she leaned over the table separating them.

"On the contrary, I think you're extremely sexy, and have one of the hottest bodies I've ever seen." She licked her lips, eyes turning dark as she lowered her voice. "In fact, if you only knew what I'm imagining doing to that body right now."

Edward groaned as he reached over and pulled her into a heated kiss. Images were pounding through his brain of what could be accomplished with a table between them, and most involved him taking her hard and fast on top of it. Show be damned.

Bella gasped and pulled back, finally realizing that they only had a few minutes before the show began. "Much as I'd like to experience what you've got on your mind right now, we've got to come up with a name in the next," she looked at the clock, "five minutes."

Edward sighed, shifting in his seat in an effort to alleviate the tightness in his pants as he tried to focus on the problem at hand. "What about Jackson Green? It has a ring to it, doesn't it?"

Bella chewed on her lip as she thought. "I like Jackson, It's got a sexy, southern feel to it, but I'm not sure about Green. It's almost too bland." Her mind immediately began spinning combinations of names involving Jackson. However, nothing seemed to fit together in her mind.

"Well, can I just be Jackson?" Edward's voice intruded into her thoughts. "We can be Antonia Marie and Jackson … no worries about a last name. Makes it more mysterious." He grinned as her eyes lit up as she nodded her head.

"I like it! Just Jackson it is." She whirled around as she heard the recorded voice of the DJ before her come on. "Okay, hang onto that thought. Let me get the first set together."

Edward watched as she quickly and deftly fit CD's into players, organized her copy, and set up her audio board. He found it really fascinating to watch, especially since Bella did it all seemingly without effort. The only sign of her concentration being the way she bit her lip. He really wanted to do that himself, but he figured he had to hold onto some control for at least the first part of the show.

"Okay, we're set." Bella turned back to him with a smile. "The first few songs will play. Then I'll come on, do the introductions, and then bring you on. From there, we'll wing it." Her grin widened as he nodded. "That is of course if you're _up_ to this?"

Edward met her gaze head on, his eyes heated and dark. "I'll let you start things off and then see where we go. I can't promise _not_ to get naughty," he offered cheekily as she laughed.

"I'm counting on it," she replied, turning back to the audio board and slipping her headphones on, motioning for Edward to do the same. Her mind and body were in high gear, not sure where tonight would go, but knowing that it was definitely going to be a wild ride. She took a deep breath as the song faded away and she hit the "on" button, leaning close to the microphone, her voice immediately dropping several octaves into Antonia's persona. She could feel Edward's heated gaze on her and it only served to make her sound more sensual.

"_Good evening lovers, its Antonia Marie back with you tonight. I'll be taking you into the weekend with a dose of good old-fashioned sensuality and sex. Tonight, we're going to explore those fantasies you have, and maybe ones you're hesitant to admit. Anything goes and we're going together_."

She smiled seductively as she hit a button and bluesy music began to play underneath her, adding a feeling of sensuality to her speech. "_And tonight, my lovers, we have a very special treat_." She grinned as Edward winked at her as she turned to look at him over the table. "_Joining me tonight is Jackson, a special friend of mine who's going to help us explore those fantasies, and to bring in a male perspective when needed. Jackson, it's good to have you with me tonight_."

"_It's good to be here, Antonia. I've been looking forward to exploring some fantasies with you…and your listeners of course._" He winked as her jaw dropped at his words and the deep, husky tone of his voice as he spoke—with a British accent.

Bella thought she'd go up in flames right then and there. He had told her he'd speak lower and try to disguise his voice, but the British accent nearly did her in. It was just too sexy and he knew she had a weakness for accents, especially British. She was going to get him for that little surprise, she just wasn't sure how yet.

"_Antonia, you seem a little surprised_." Edward grinned as he leaned closer to the microphone. "_Are_ _you sure you can handle the heat in here_?"

Bella grinned back, leaning into her microphone, her eyes locked on his. "_Oh, I can handle anything you've got. Heat is my specialty. And you, Jackson, are most definitely one of the hottest things in here_."

Take that, she thought as she saw his eyes flame. It was on and it was going to be good. "_But, before we delve into those fantasies you have of me or for our listeners, let's set the stage with this classic from Cheap Trick_." She hit the "off" button as the strains of "I Want You to Want Me" spilled from the speakers. Turning to face Edward, she pretended to pout. "You could have told me you were pulling out the British accent."

Edward grinned and relaxed back into his seat. "Surprise is a good thing and I figured you could handle it. After all, you can't have the upper hand all the time. What fun would there be in that?"

She sighed, leaning over pulling his body halfway across the table as she kissed him with all the pent up fevered desire that had built up over the past few minutes. She moaned as she heard him groan, his hands fisting in her hair as he angled her head to deepen the kiss.

Edward had to fight for control as he devoured her lips, his hands tightly gripped in her hair. She just looked too damn sexy and her radio voice had, as usual, turned him on almost beyond bearing. He groaned as he suddenly felt her pull away, pushing him back across the desk. He pouted as she winked and turned back to the microphone - only then realizing the song was ending.

"_So tonight, we're going to be talking about wanting someone - wanting them so badly you'd do anything to have them_." Her voice was low and sexy, and he felt himself harden even more. "_Jackson,_" she turned to face him, her eyes devilish, "_have you ever wanted someone so badly, you'd do anything to get them_?"

Edward's eyes lit up as he leaned into the microphone. "_Haven't we all_?" he replied, his eyes going dark as he continued. "_I think its human nature to want things so badly we'd do anything to get them, especially people_." He leaned closer to her, despite the table between them. _"Haven't you ever seen someone across a room or standing next to you, and had the desire to be ravaged by that person - stranger or not? Haven't you ever felt a need to do something extreme, maybe even illegal or immoral to attract that person to you? Haven't you ever felt a desire so strong that nothing and no one can stop you from acting on it, no matter what the consequences?"_

Bella's body was nearly a puddle of liquid at the husky tone of his words, coupled with the British accent. It took her a moment to realize he and the listeners were waiting for a reply. Gathering her wits together, she decided to fight fire with fire.

"_I certainly have, and I've done some things that, well, would probably embarrass me in the light of day_," she bit her lip and leaned into the microphone, her eyes locked with his.

"_But here, at night, it all seems reasonable, exciting, and desirable_." She turned back to the board and punched several buttons, music beginning to play under her. "_But, enough about us, what about you lovers? What or who have you ever wanted so badly you'd be willing to do anything to have? Give us a call here at the station and let's talk. Remember, though, we have to keep it somewhat clean, but other than that… anything goes_."

She smiled as she turned off the microphone and turned to face Edward, her eyes reflecting the desire building in her body. "You're good at this," she offered as he grinned and stood up. She bit her lip as she noticed his erection straining against his pants. She gasped as in one quick movement he was around the table and pulling her out of her seat and into his arms.

"I'm only going to get better," he husked before molding her body to his and once more taking her lips. He groaned as he heard her whimper against him, her leg immediately lifting to wrap around his thigh. He pulled her up his body, turning so that she was now perched on the edge of the table, his hands sliding under her sweater and moving up to cup her breasts. He pulled back, a wild look in his eyes, surprised he hadn't realized it earlier, "You're not wearing a bra."

Bella grinned, her own hands busy sliding under his shirt running up and down his bare back. "I didn't think I'd need one." She grinned as he groaned and pulled her back to his body.

"Do you have any idea what I want to do to you, right here, right now?" He husked the words against her ear as he nibbled and kissed his way over her collarbone. "I keep picturing you writhing under me the last time we were here. The sound of you whimpering as I stroked you, as I took you against the wall. It was the most erotic thing I'd ever heard, and I want to hear it again."

Bella shuddered under his hands and at his words, her mind already headed down the path of no return. It was only then that she became aware of the flashing red lights on the phone console next to her. Groaning, she forced herself to pull back. "Much as I'd like to continue this, we have to take some phone calls."

Edward groaned, planting a final kiss on her neck, unwilling to let her go completely. Deciding that the desk between them was too far a distance to be apart, he sat down in her chair pulling her onto his lap. He really didn't want to part from her.

Bella sighed as she adjusted herself more comfortably on his lap, she'd be willing to try this, and it could have some interesting results. "Here, take your headphones, and try to behave." She grinned at him before she punched the button for the first call.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Twenty minutes later Bella thought she was going to lose it.

Apparently, wanting someone badly was a topic everyone listening wanted to expound on, and to do so in great detail. She'd found herself getting more and more aroused as more stories poured in, and hearing the lengths to which people would go to get someone they wanted.

It didn't help that she was sitting on Edward's lap, the evidence of his growing desire hard and strong beneath her. Not to mention that his hands were continuously running up and down her sides, over her breasts, and along the waistband of her jeans, all while offering his own perspective to the various stories they were airing. His sexy, British accent wasn't helping either—sending jolts of warmth to her center every time he answered a question, making sure to breathe against her ear as he did.

She didn't know how she was controlling herself, although she knew she sounded more breathless than usual in some of her responses. Still, she was so hot and bothered that she was ready to do whatever it took to get Edward to feel the same. His British accent hadn't slipped once, even when she'd ground down against his lap while he was in the middle of talking to a caller about enacting a stripping fantasy. She was determined to make him as crazy as she was at the moment.

"_It's getting hot in here…how about where you are__?_" Bella husked into the microphone as the she punched a few buttons to start the next music set – a much longer one than before. "_It seems we've struck a nerve with tonight's topic. And to give you all a chance to reflect on it, perhaps, even to act on it, here's a special set of songs guaranteed to get you wanting…someone_." With that, she clicked off the microphone and, with difficulty because her legs felt like jelly, stood, pulling herself out of Edward's arms. Before he could utter a protest, she'd changed position, straddling him in the chair and coming back down on him so they were pressed intimately together.

"You're going to pay for the past half hour," she husked as she captured his lips and proceeded to kiss the hell out of him. She moaned as she felt his hands move to pull the T-shirt over her shoulders, quickly shrugging it off and onto the floor before letting her fingers work on the buttons of his shirt. She immediately began peppering kisses across his now bare chest as she pushed to get the shirt off his arms.

Edward moaned as she lightly bit his collarbone and moved lower, her hips undulating against his. "Bella," he managed to gasp as he felt her free hand move to the zipper of his pants. Before he could register what she was doing, she had them unzipped and was cupping his hardness with a strong grip. He groaned as she began to stroke him in hard, fast motions, just what he liked. "You're killing me here," he whimpered, feeling her smile against his chest.

"What do you think you've been doing to me for the past half hour?" She grinned at him as she slid off his lap and down to the floor, seeing his eyes go wide, then turn onyx as he registered what she was about to do. She captured the tip of him between her lips, sucking delicately at the drops of moisture she found there. His hips arched up to her and she took him deeper, sucking him nearly to the back of her throat as his breathing increased along with the whispered pants of her name. His hands fisted in her hair, gently guiding her as she quickened her pace, sensing he was near the edge.

"Bella. Just… like that. Right there…God. Fuck. More, Bella…"

Edward felt his climax coming on like a freight train. The feel of Bella sucking him deep into her throat, the feel of her tongue and her wet, moist mouth, it was almost too much. He managed to pry his eyes open, needing to see this, and the sight of Bella, looking up at him through lowered lashes, send him crashing over the edge.

Bella swallowed all of his release, delighting in the way he shook and moaned above her. There was nothing more satisfying than to watch Edward climax, especially when it was at her hands. She felt a feminine satisfaction course through her as she felt him still, only then realizing how aroused she was by their actions.

"Turnabout is fair play," Edward managed around a ragged breath when he finally came back to Earth. Before she could realize what he was up to, he gathered his strength and leaned down to pull her up, rising to meet her. He delighted in her gasp as he lifted her to again sit on the table, kissing her soundly as he bent her backwards, spreading her like a banquet before him.

Pulling back, he took a moment to appreciate the beautiful sight before him. Her nipples had tightened into hard rosy peaks, flushed with a delightful blush as she panted for breath. Her hair fell messily around her shoulders and over the table like a silken waterfall, giving her a very debauched look. And he could feel the heat coming off of her, especially from her still jean covered center.

"You're far too sexy for your own good," he muttered before leaning down to take a breast into his mouth, delighting in how she arched against him in wanton pleasure. His free hand slid down to the zipper of her jeans and with a quick movement, had them undone and with her help, pushed to the floor. He groaned as he realized something else.

"You're not wearing panties." His voice was harsh now as he felt his desire return full force.

Bella could barely speak through the waves of desire pounding at her body, but she managed to pull it together enough to reply. "Again, didn't think I'd need them." She gasped as she felt his fingers stroke over her center landing on her clit. She cried out as he flicked his thumb over the hard bud, whimpering and moaning for more.

"Someone's eager," Edward panted, struggling to hold onto control when all he really wanted to do was pound into her like there was no tomorrow. But he needed to tease her a little more - simply to return the favor. His slipped two fingers into her easily, her wetness spilling over onto his hand. "You're so wet for me, only me Bella," he managed as he started a quick pace, feeling her hips rise to meet him.

"Only you, Edward. Please. I need… more. I. Need. You!" She was panting now, wanting him, not his fingers. But he refused to listen, stroking her higher and harder even as she pleaded for him.

"Patience, Bella. Wanting it so badly only makes it better when you get it," he whispered devilishly, smiling as she cursed at him but didn't stop moving. He was close to losing it and knew he had to end this soon, but he told himself he could hold out a bit longer.

Bella, however, had other ideas.

Gathering strength from deep inside, she pushed herself into an upright position, counting on the element of shock to still him as she pushed his hand away from her. Before he could ask what she was doing, she managed to use his surprise to reverse their positions so it was now Edward spread out across the table, the evidence of his desire for her rising tall and proud.

"Bella," he managed, unable to find words as he saw the fire in her eyes and felt it as she climbed up his body until she was perched over him, their centers in perfect alignment. The sight of Bella over him, a burning passion in her eyes, nearly did him in.

"Quiet, Edward. I'm taking what I want," she managed before sliding down onto him, gasping as the position slid him deep inside her. His hips pistoned up to hers, nearly throwing her off until she got her balance, using her knees to press against the table and help control her movements. For a moment, she wondered what they would look like to someone if they wandered by the huge fishbowl window of the studio. The thought of someone seeing them so intimately entwined, her riding Edward like there was no tomorrow, caused her to whimper and increase her thrusts.

Edward, for his part, had latched onto her hips and was guiding her movements, loving the feeling of her riding him. The sight of her moving above him the passion in her eyes and the moans of his name from deep in her throat, made him feel higher than he ever had before. He never wanted this feeling to end.

"Bella! Please!" He wasn't sure what he was asking but she must have understood because with a twist of her body, somehow, she had him buried even deeper inside of her. They both cried out and quickened the pace, feeling the end nearing.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Bella was aware her music set was coming to an end, but the passion of the moment overrode any concern she might have. Crying out his name, she felt herself explode into a climax she'd never felt before washing over her.

Edward cried out as he felt her come around him, her body squeezing him so tightly he wondered if she'd ever let go. But it was the catalyst he needed to find his release and he came in a rush, pulling her hard onto him and yelling her name to the heavens.

As the emotions drained, Bella collapsed onto his chest, her own breathing starting to even out as she felt him relax underneath her. When she could finally muster up the energy to speak, she lifted her head, smiling as she found him watching her with what looked like awe.

"So, was it what you wanted?" Cliché but she felt it fit the moment. Edward's laughter rang through the studio and warmed her heart while stirring another flutter of desire in her body.

"I think that's an understatement," he began, when his mind suddenly registered something. His laughter quickly faded as he realized what was missing.

"Bella, the music!"

Bella, still lost in the fog of Edward, suddenly realized what he meant. The strains of music had faded out who knew how long ago and now there was dead silence. With a gasp, she flew off Edward, wincing only slightly as the movement sent her flying backwards, thankfully into her chair. Reaching for the microphone, she prayed there hadn't been dead air for too long. None of the phone lines had lit up so she figured she was safe.

"_Sorry about that_," she managed, sounding even more breathless as she tried to compose her thoughts. Not easy when she could see that Edward hadn't moved, but was lounging, completely naked and with a devious smile, spread across the table. "_But you know what they say about taking what you want, and I believe I did just that_." She was surprised at her boldness, but the look of shock on Edward's face made it worth it. Leaning back into the microphone, completely aware that she was totally naked, she smiled sexily at him. "_So, here's another round of songs to get you in the mood. Also, keep calling with those stories and those fantasies, Jackson and I are more than ready to indulge, aren't we Jackson?_"

She grinned as she saw Edward's sly smile, trying not to gasp as instead of moving off the desk, he reached over to pull the microphone towards him, speaking into it from his prone position. The site was almost too hot for words and her brain went into meltdown once more.

"_I have no problems indulging where you're involved_," he replied, grinning as she gaped at him before composing herself and hitting the button to start the next music set.

Neither of them realized that they hadn't used their radio voices for the last exchange.

Music once more filled the studio as she flipped off the microphone, turning in the seat to look at Edward. Her mouth watered at the sight he made, relaxing totally naked and seemingly uncaring as he watched her. It really should be illegal to be as handsome as the man was right now.

"Good recovery," he managed, before bursting into laughter at her wry expression. Surprisingly he didn't feel the need to move, totally uncaring of his or her nakedness. Probably because of the fact he knew they were the only two in the building and in no fear of discovery.

"You're evil, you know that?" She managed, rising again and moving towards him, the urge to touch his skin almost a compulsion now. She heard him sigh as she ran her fingers over his chest, stepping back a bit as he rose to a sitting position and pulled her against him, her body resting lightly between his legs.

"But you like me when I'm evil," he whispered before leaning over to take her lips in another powerful kiss.

Bella sighed, giving into him as she felt his arms enclose her, their naked bodies pressing together as the desire began to simmer again. She only hoped she'd put on enough music to last them another round. Giving into her desire, she was unaware of the now flashing phone lines and the vibrations of her own cell, tucked away in her purse, as well as Edward's from the pocket of his discarded pants.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
